


This Dream Isn't Feeling Sweet

by electribunny



Series: Sweet as Maple (Mapleport AU) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Internal Conflict, Other Additional Tags May Be Added, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electribunny/pseuds/electribunny
Summary: "Dream, what the hell! You can’t throw away your whole future just to stay with your friend! I get that you’re close but some things are bigger than friendship! You’ve been working at this since you were a kid!”“No, you’ve been pushing for this since I was a kid. I’ve always been a future hunter first, your son second! All you’ve cared about is continuing this stupid ass family legacy!” Dream pushed back his chair and stood up.---Dream struggles with the conflict of being what he was always told he had to be and being himself. Coming to terms with what he is doesn't come easy.Companion Piece to "The Only Friends I Need"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sweet as Maple (Mapleport AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040369
Comments: 137
Kudos: 184





	1. That's Just the Way the World Works

**Author's Note:**

> on one hand, im so excited to finally start up this story and really get the plot rolling (tofin can finally earn that angst tag lmao), but on the other, this is double the writing for me. i don't REALLY mind, i'm really excited for this story and the plot as a whole, but like...more work. bleh
> 
> anyway! if you're not here from tofin, you're gonna wanna read that first. this won't make too much sense without it. and, after this chapter, tofin and this story will be happening simultaneously, and you'll miss out on a bunch of imporant plot shit if you aren't reading both. 
> 
> while tofin is lots fluff, medium angst, this one is going to be an angst fest. so, if your a fan of angst, come get yall juice
> 
> fic title is from ribs by lorde. chapter title is from the story by conan gray. anyway, i think thats it! enjoy!
> 
> my main tumblr/twitter: electribunny  
> my mineblr: vanilla minecraft  
> noir's tumblr/twitter: h0n04rys3n10r

When Dream was asked about it, it went something like this: 

“Clayton. That’s a familiar name around here. You happen to be Jack’s boy by any chance?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I am.” 

“Well damn, I haven’t seen you since you were a baby. How’s your mother doin’? Your dad was head over heels over her back in the day.” 

“Oh. Um. She’s dead.” 

“Shit. Probably hit your old man hard, huh?” 

“Not really. They were divorced for a bit before it happened. Besides, it was like 11 years ago.” 

“Divorced? That’s surprising. What happened?” 

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. He doesn’t like to talk about it.” 

“Well, either way, welcome to the Federal Hunter’s Academy, kid. You’re making your family proud.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

In reality, the story was a little more than that. 

Jack Clayton came from a family of Verge hunters. His father was a hunter, his grandfather was a hunter, his grandfather’s father was a hunter. When he graduated high school, he would become a hunter. 

He was proud to do it. As the oldest male out of his siblings, his future was planned out from his birth. As a child, he was sat on his grandfather’s lap and told stories of how he braved hunts, protecting innocent people from the Verges that lurked in their ranks. He wanted that. He wanted to be on the front lines, to continue his family’s legacy. 

But, just because it was his life’s goal to become a hunter, didn’t mean it was his only priority. 

Lyla sat next to him in his English III class. Lyla had soft brown hair and striking green eyes. Lyla had freckles that dotted her shoulders and the bridge of her nose. Lyla smelled like vanilla and sugar. Lyla laughed at his jokes. Lyla slid him notes during class. 

Lyla said yes when he asked her to prom. 

Suddenly, Jack had a girlfriend. And a pretty damn good one too, at that. She came to all his football games. He went to all her choir concerts. They went on dates every Saturday night. His family loved her. She didn’t talk about her family much. That was alright. Jack knew it was a sore subject for some people. And he didn’t want to upset his love. 

Lyla tried to talk him out of becoming a hunter a few times. He asked why. She said she didn’t like the violence. She said she was worried for his safety. She said she wanted their children to grow up with a father who didn’t have to leave for long periods of time for work. 

And yet, when he went off to the FHA anyway, she was his biggest supporter. She sent him letters twice a week. She was there with flowers on every visitation day. She supported him even when she so openly disapproved of his career choice. 

The week before Jack graduated, they were all given a free weekend to spend at home with their families. He took her to the flower garden. He proposed to her at sunset. She said yes. 

When he walked across the stage, his fiancee screamed the loudest. 

Their wedding was the best day of his life. It felt a little strange to not wear his hunter gear. Lyla looked just as beautiful as she did the day they first met. 

5 months later, they were sending out pregnancy announcements. 

Jack had taken a month off. To experience being a Dad. To be there for the birth of his son. He hated Lyla’s screams of pain but seeing his wife cradle their child so gently was worth it. He walked forward. His son curled his hand around his finger. 

Dream cracked open his eyes. They were the same brilliant green that attracted Jack to his wife in the first place. 

And for a few years, things were good. Jack watched his son begin to grow up. Lyla often glanced uneasily at his hunter uniform but never started an argument about it. He was quickly climbing up the ranks at work. Jack got stationed in a small town called South Mapleport, and Lyla was more than happy to go. It was beautiful, and the perfect place to raise a kid. 

A few weeks after Dream’s second birthday, it all went crashing down. 

It started like any other day. He stepped into the house. He could smell dinner in the oven. It was warm inside the house. He could hear his son and wife giggling in the other room. 

He set down his bag and walked into the living room. 

Dream’s rattle was floating in the air. It crashed to the floor as Lyla looked up at him, but the damage had already been done. 

“Lyla.” 

“Jack, I can explain.” 

“Can ya? Because either you’re a fucking Verge, or my son is. So you’ve either been  _ lying _ to me for our whole damn relationship, or you cheated on me with one of these magic fuckers and never thought to tell me.” The anger boiled in his stomach. He took a step forward but was stopped by the couch magically sliding in between him and Dream. 

“You can be upset with me all you want. But you are  _ not _ going to lay a hand on our son.” Lyla glared up at him. 

“If he’s a Verge he ain’t no son of mine.” 

Lyla reeled back. “You don’t mean that.” 

“Why don’t you find out?” 

“Jack, you’re not in the right headspace right now. You’re going to regret this later.” 

“Fine. You’ve got three days to get the hell out of my house. Take the kid or leave him, for all I care.” Jack stormed off. He did not eat the dinner that Lyla made that night. 

Two days after the confrontation, he walked into the guest room, divorce papers in hand. His wife looked miserable. He placed them on the bed and walked out. 

Three days after the confrontation, he walked in again. His wife and son were nowhere to be found. He grabbed the signed papers from the bed. 

She had crossed out the section where he gave her full custody. In its place was a 50/50 agreement. He sighed, looking at her delicate handwriting. Even after everything, she was still more than gracious to him. He held the papers to his chest and cried. After what felt like forever, he steeled himself and went to drop them off at the courthouse. 

That Saturday, Dream was dropped off at his house. He scooped his son into his arms. He did not make eye contact with Lyla. 

He knew this was the part where he reported her to the FHA. Maybe even hunt her himself. But every time he tried, all he could think of was the quiet girl in his English class. When he closed his eyes he saw her cheering in the stands of his football games. Crying as he slid the ring onto her finger. Sighing in relief as she held their son. 

He let it slide. 

The only things he learned about his ex-wife, he learned unwillingly, through Dream. He sat listening to his son babble on about how “Mommy bought a new house. Mommy got a new job. Mama went on a date on Wednesday. Mama has a boyfriend. Mom is pregnant.” 

The very last thing he was ever told about Lyla didn’t come from Dream. It came from the police. 

“Mr. Clayton?” One of the officers said as he opened the door to them. 

“Yeah, is everything alright?”

“It’s about your son.” 

“Go bother his mother about it, it’s her week.” 

“Yeah about that.” The other officer started. “She’s missing. Your son here says she hasn’t been seen for days. The boyfriend too. She’s been presumed dead.” 

“Huh?” Jack took a step back. “What?” 

“We have your son here for you. And, the baby too.” 

“I don’t have anything to do with the baby. Just give me my son and get out.”

“Sir, are you sure? I know you might not be related to him, but this is your son’s brother!” 

“I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit. Let me have my son and get the hell out. Leave the baby in the middle of the street for all I care.”

The officers shared a hesitant look, before nodding. Dream grabbed his brother’s hand and kissed his forehead. 

“Bye-bye, baby.” He whispered. The baby cried as he was taken away. It made Jack almost regret saying no to taking him in. As soon as the car drove away, Dream turned to his dad with tear-filled eyes. 

“It’s late, Dream. Go to bed.” 

“But, Dad, I-” 

“I said, go to bed.” Jack snapped. Dream nodded and headed to his room. Jack fell asleep that night with his son’s sobs as background noise. 

Besides the one traumatic incident, Dream grew up to be a pretty good kid with some pretty good friends. (Although Jack wasn’t too sure about Technoblade. His father was only 7 years older than him, and no one in their family looked even remotely alike. He was glad when Dream stopped bringing him up halfway through his freshman year.)

Before he knew it, his son was a senior. Tall, with his mother’s green eyes and freckles, but a mop of dirty blonde hair from his father. He was strong and the star quarterback on the football team. Sapnap played with him, and George was the team manager. Dream was also Vice President of the Computer Science club, where all three of them were members. Dream was getting straight A’s and was on track to become a hunter. Jack couldn’t be more proud. 

About a week before spring break, Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, working through a crossword. He heard a car pull up into the driveway, and heard the distinct voices of Dream, George, and Sapnap all laughing. 

“Oh, come on now.” Dream’s voice amplified as the door was opened. 

“You know I’m right!” Sapnap exclaimed, and the group once again dissolved into laughter. After a while, the laughs faded. 

“Seriously though, good luck man,” Sapnap said, suddenly sincere. 

“Yeah, good luck. If it goes south call us, okay? I’ll come to get you.” George said. 

“Thanks guys.” Dream sighed. “I really think I’m gonna need it. I can’t imagine he’s going to take it well.” Jack set down his pen. Take what well? 

“Well, we gotta go. Sapnap’s curfew is in 20.” George said. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I love you guys.” 

“Love you too.” They both answered, before leaving. The door slammed shut, and a few seconds later, the sound of footsteps began traveling to the kitchen. 

“Dad.” Dream said as he walked in. 

“Son. Did you have a good time with your friends tonight?” 

“Yeah. I did.” Dream seemed incredibly nervous. He sat down at the table across from Jack. “Hey, Dad?” 

“Yeah?” 

“So, you know how a couple of months ago I applied to that Computer Science school with George? So that he wouldn’t have to apply alone?” 

“I do.” 

“Well. Decisions came out a few days ago. George and I got full rides. Food. Board. Books. Everything.” Dream’s voice trembled. 

“That’s great. Tell the kid congrats for me.” 

“Dad.” 

“Son.” 

“What would you say if I wanted to go too?” 

“You’re not saying what I think you’re saying,” Jack responded. 

“I. I am. I don’t want to be a hunter, Dad. I want to be a programmer.” 

“Dream, what the hell! You can’t throw away your whole future just to stay with your friend! I get that you’re close but some things are bigger than friendship! You’ve been working at this since you were a kid!” 

“No, you’ve been  _ pushing _ for this since I was a kid. I’ve always been a future hunter first, your son second! All you’ve cared about is continuing this stupid ass family legacy!” Dream pushed back his chair and stood up. 

“You do  **not** talk to me like that, young man. You are going to become a hunter whether you like it or not. You’re being selfish.” Jack spat out, standing up too. 

“No, you are. And I’m going to go whether you approve of it or not, so I’d appreciate it if you supported me in what I  _ actually  _ wanted to do for once in your fucking life!” Dream screamed. 

The pen from the table flew up and hit Jack square in the face. Both men froze. 

“No,” Jack whispered, horrified. “No!”

“What the fuck.” Dream’s voice was quiet and shaky. “Dad, what the fuck was that.” 

“Son. There’s some things I need to tell you about your mother.” 

Jack didn’t expect the confrontation to end with him on the kitchen floor, cradling his son as he cried. 

“I’m. A Verge.” Dream said, more to himself than to Jack. 

“Yeah, I guess you are.” Jack sighed. 

“You’re not gonna hunt me, are you?” Dream asked. 

“No. Of course not. You’re my son.” 

“Okay.” Dream stood up. “I need some time to think about this.” 

“Alright.” Jack watched his son walk away. 

He didn’t see him for another three days. When he did, he looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes, stubble that he hadn’t shaved, and greasy hair. He stood in the doorway of Jack’s bedroom. 

“Dad.” 

“Dream. How are you feeling?” 

“I’ll do it. I’ll become a hunter.” 


	2. Or the Victim's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy, first real chapter of this fic! exciting stuff
> 
> sorry this update was a little slow. i took a break from writing to celebrate the holidays and my brain didn't really get the memo that we're not in break mode anymore. it took a lot of mental effort to sit down and write, but im still pretty proud of this
> 
> noir drew the hunter uniforms, as well as the hunter insignia! ill leave the tumblr post linked in the end notes if you wanna get a better visualization of what they look like in our heads
> 
> anyway everyone on twitter is crying about karls stream so imma go watch that now
> 
> remember to go read the corresponding tofin chapter! title is from plastic flowers by the front bottoms! enjoy the chapter!
> 
> my tumblr/twitter: electribunny  
> my mineblr: vanilla-minecraft  
> noir's tumblr/twitter: h0n04n10rys3n10r

New hunters got paired with a more experienced hunter for their first year on the job. They lived and worked together for the first year while the new hunter got their footing. 

Dream didn’t know much about the guy he was paired with. He was paired with Dream because he was planning on moving to Mapleport anyway, to be closer to a friend. He had been a hunter for 3 years. Dream had no idea what he looked like. The hunter uniform covered most of his skin, but he had done extra to hide himself. Long black gloves covered his hands, his turtleneck had been pulled up to his chin to meet a mask, and his hood was pulled over his head. The only thing Dream could really see was his eyes. The man was terrifying. 

After Dream’s first 3 minutes in the apartment that they now shared, he learned that the guy was a huge fucking softie. 

“So, her name is Lucy, but I’ve always kind of called her Rat. It might take her a day or two to warm up to you, but once she does, she’s super friendly. And she knows tricks!” Bad said, scratching Rat’s ears as he spoke. 

“What kind of tricks?” Dream asked. 

“The normal ones, sitting, staying, rolling over. But I’ve been teaching her to jump through hoops right now. She’s pretty smart.” 

“That’s badass.” 

“Hey, language.” 

“Huh?” Dream sat up from where he was relaxed into the couch. 

“I’m not a fan of swear words.” Rat hopped off of Bad’s lap and wandered off. 

“How’d you make it through the Academy with that attitude? They swear like sailors there.” 

“I know.” 

“You are a strange man, Bad” Dream said. 

“Good strange or bad strange?” 

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

\---

Dream panicked, sitting up as the sunlight hit his eyes. He went to get up, before he stopped himself. 

He wasn’t at the Academy anymore. He worked on his own hours. He could sleep in however late he wanted. 

That would take some getting used to. 

He went back to sleep. 

The next time he woke up, it was to the distant sound of music playing and food sizzling on a pan. Dream smiled into his pillow. It was nice. He slowly rolled out of bed, threw on some basketball shorts and an FHA t-shirt, and wandered to the kitchen to see if Bad needed any help. 

“Hey.” Dream said, walking in. 

“Oh, Good Morning, Dream!” Bad looked up from the island counter, where he was chopping vegetables. Even in his pajamas, most of his skin was covered. He was wearing socks, long sweatpants, an oversized hoodie, fingerless gloves, and a simple black neck gaiter. 

There was probably a story behind that. Dream didn’t ask. 

“Mornin’.” 

“I made coffee if you want some.” Bad offered, gesturing to the coffee pot on the counter. Dream nodded and went to grab a mug. He filled it and went to sit at the island. 

“You’re not gonna put any creamer in that?” Bad asked, sliding the vegetables into a bowl. 

“Nah. Waste of time.” Dream took a sip. “Are we doing anything today?” 

“Do you mind running to the store today? I didn’t bring much groceries with me from my old apartment. Besides, I’ve got paperwork to do.” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Got a list? Or should I make one?” 

“I have a list, feel free to add whatever you want on it,” Bad said, gesturing to the piece of notebook paper on the counter next to him. Dream reached out for it. He glanced over it, and made some additions, before folding it up and placing it down for later. 

“What do you like in your omelets Dream?” Bad asked after a while. 

“Anything is fine. Just, no tomatoes please.” 

A few minutes later, a plate was being slid in front of him, with an omelet, bacon, and a slice of toast, covered in strawberry jam. 

“Woah. This looks delicious. Thanks, Bad.” 

“No worries.” Dream could hear the grin in Bad’s voice. “It’s your first day, I want it to be special.” He sat down next to Dream with his own similar plate. As they began eating, Dream noticed that Bad was sliding each individual bite under his gaiter, instead of just taking it off. 

“That looks likes a fucking hassle.” Dream commented, gesturing toward the gaiter. 

“Language, you muffinhead.” Bad rolled his eyes, although Dream could tell there wasn’t any malice behind it.

\---

Bad had retreated to his room after breakfast, leaving Dream to himself. He was lying on the couch, absently watching a football game for background noise. His phone buzzed, and he returned his attention to the conversation. 

**George:** _ no literally they’re fucking idiots i wish iwas doing freelance _

**George:** _ then i could just drop the project _

**George:** _ i don’t get paid enough for this _

**Sapnap:** _ dude quit ur job come work with me i don’t do shit _

**George:** _ i did not get a computer science degree to go work in a liquor store _

**Dream:** _ george stop bitching about ur job you make bank _

**Sapnap:** _ dude so do you _

**Dream:** _ yeah im not bitching tho _

**George:** _ dream i still cant believe u went to the fha and left me to do computer shit on my own. we had a pact bro. _

**Dream:** _ i could quit tomorrow and the government would still have to pay all my utilities and medical bills for the rest of my life.  _

**George:** _ yeah yeah, we all know ur dad just brainwashed you into doing it. you don’t gotta justify urself. just know u couldve had it all.  _

Dream clicked his phone off and sighed. He knew that George didn’t know what happened, he knew that George didn’t mean for it to be hurtful, but he still couldn’t help the rage that bubbled in his stomach. 

He sighed, took a deep breath, and glanced at the time. He figured he should get to the store before it was busy. He made his way to his room to get dressed. He was sliding on his uniform jacket when his booklet fell out of the pocket. He picked it up, absentmindedly skimming the page it had opened to. 

“...so Verges will likely not follow the nuclear family structure. Verge families will often consist of unusually young parents, with many adopted children. They will tend to keep to themselves…” 

“Huh. Reminds me of the Watsons.” Dream mumbled to himself, sliding the book back into his pocket. He then froze. As he thought about it more, he realized that they fit a  **lot** of the criteria for being Verges. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, going back to getting ready. He’d bring it up with Bad later. They might be an easy first job. He slung his crossbow across his back, made sure his gun was secure in his hidden pocket, and grabbed his keys and wallet. 

“Bad! I’m heading out now!” He yelled out into the apartment. 

“Okay! See you soon!” Bad called back, and Dream left.

He got some stares at the grocery store. He knew he should’ve expected it, it wasn’t every day that people saw a hunter, but he couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. He glanced around, trying to avoid their eyes, when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. 

Black jeans. Maroon sweater. Gray toque pulled over brown curls. 

It was like the universe had dropped the job into his hands. 

“Wilbur!” He called out, and the man snapped his head up. He made his way over. 

“Wilbur? Watson-Soot, right?” He asked. He watched Wilbur’s shoulders stiffen for a second, before relaxing. 

“It’s Soot-Watson, but close enough. Do I know you?” 

Dream was shocked for a second. Was he really that unrecognizable? 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, I’m Dream! Techno and I were really good friends as kids.” 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah!” Wilbur’s eyes lit up in recognition. “I didn’t recognize you with the uniform on” 

“Really? I just graduated from the Academy. This is my first week back in SMP. Hasn’t changed much in the five years I’ve been gone.” Dream commented. 

“You just graduated? Congratulations! You’re right, it really hasn’t.” Wilbur gave him a small smile. 

_ This is your chance. Gather information.  _

“I might swing by for dinner to see how Techno’s doing, if that’s alright.” Dream invited himself over. “You guys still live in the same place?” 

“We do. I’ll let Phil know you’re coming tonight, he’d be glad to set out an extra plate. We’ll be eating late though. Techno has work until 7.” 

Dream made a mental note of all the information he had just learned. They lived in the same place. They still lived with Phil. Techno had a job. 

“Sounds great! See you tonight!” Dream smiled. 

“Yeah. See ya.” Wilbur said. Dream walked off. He quickly finished up his shopping so he could write down everything he had just learned. 

He buzzed with excitement as he drove home. His first job. He’d have to call his Dad. He’d be proud. 

\---

Dream was fixing up his hair in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable when he got a facetime call. He slid to answer it. He was met with George and Sapnap, standing in the liquor store. 

“Dream!” George greeted. 

“George! Sapnap! Hi!” He waved. Sapnap set down the lighter he was messing with to wave back. 

“Sapnap and I are getting Pad Thai for dinner, come with us!” George offered. 

“Not tonight, sorry. I’m having dinner with Techno and his family.” 

“Techno? Dude, we literally haven’t talked to Techno since middle school. Why are you having dinner with him?” Sapnap asked. 

“It’s work-related.” Dream explained. 

“Dude I thought you guys got to set your own hours, why are you doing work shit so late?” Sapnap asked. 

“No, we don’t get to set our own hours, we work on our own time. It’s different. So like, the idea is that technically, we’re always working.” 

“You don’t get a break?” George asked. 

“No. Like, we can do other things, we don’t have to be actively working all the time, but it’s always supposed to be like, in the back of our minds.” 

“Doesn’t that make your work-life blend into your personal life?” George said. 

“Yeah, it does. That’s the point.” 

“Well, can’t you be hunter Dream later, and come hang out with us tonight? We haven’t been able to talk to you outside of FHA visitation days in literally five years.” Sapnap said. 

“I know, I know, but I really can’t. I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow night, guys.” He tried to ignore the betrayed looks on his friends' faces. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just let us know, I guess. Bye Dream.” Sapnap muttered. 

“Bye Sapnap. Bye George. I love you guys.” 

“Yeah, love you too,” George said, and Dream watched as his face disappeared off his phone screen. He sighed. 

\---

Dream knocked on the door. He felt a knot in his stomach. He was more than a little nervous. 

The door opened. Phil was standing there. He smiled at Dream. 

“Dream! Wow, you’ve grown. Come in!” 

“Thank you.” Dream smiled at him. “Should I take my shoes off?” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it mate. How have you been? It’s been a while.” Phil said, leading them to the living room. Wilbur was sitting on an armchair, and he waved to Dream as he walked in. 

“I’ve been good. Glad I’m not at the academy anymore. That place was brutal. I’m so excited to just be able to work.”

“Techno’s been saying the same thing. He’s getting his masters right now.” Phil said, sitting on the couch. Dream joined him. 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah,” Phil said. “Pardon me for a sec. Tommy!! Come downstairs!! Dream’s here!” Phil yelled out. He heard the pattering of feet, and soon there was a kid standing in the doorway. Tall, blonde, wearing khakis and a red baseball tee. 

“Holy shit. No way. You’re Tommy?” Dream asked. 

“Um. Yeah. Hey.” Tommy shifted his weight on his feet, giving Dream an awkward wave. 

“You were four the last time I saw you! You’re like a full-grown human now!” Dream said, shocked. Phil didn’t look much different, and Wilbur was only a year younger than Sapnap, so it didn’t feel weird seeing them grown. But, although logically he knew it wasn’t possible, Tommy had always stayed a little kid inside his head. But there he was, a fully functioning teenager, probably just as tall as him. 

“Oh. Um. Yeah. I am. I don’t really remember you, I’m sorry.” Tommy said. 

“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t expect you to. Come sit down!” Dream motioned him over. Tommy walked into the room, setting himself on the arm of Wilbur’s chair. 

After a while, the tension lessened, and Dream found himself actually enjoying the company. It reminded him a lot of the days he would spend at the Watson household as a kid when he needed to get away from the anger of his father. Phil was just as kind as always, Wilbur was unbelievably charismatic, and Tommy always had a good quip. He found himself at times forgetting the real reason why he was actually there. 

He was once again raving about how big Tommy had gotten, when he heard the door open. He ignored it, laughing as Wilbur made fun of his brother. 

“Techno! Welcome home! How was work?” Phil said. Suddenly, the anxiety seeped back into Dream. He looked up toward the door. 

Standing there was a man, tall and strong, wearing a clean looking blue USPS uniform. His bright pink hair was braided into two braids, which lay across his chest. His hat was perfectly straight on his head. 

That was not how Dream expected Techno to look in his head. But, Dream didn’t know who else it could be. 

“Pretty decent. It was slow. That was nice.” Dream tried to hide his shock. His voice had gotten deep. 

“Techno. It’s been a while, huh?” Dream got up from the couch, offering his hand to his former friend. Techno shook it. 

“It has. The FHA, huh? That’s pretty impressive.” Techno complimented. 

“Well, Phil here told me you’re in graduate school right now. That’s pretty impressive too.” 

“Oh, yeah. I want to be a librarian.” 

Dream didn’t know you needed a master's degree for that. He vocalized his confusion, and Techno laughed. 

“Yeah, you do. It’s a lot more than organizing books.” Techno said. 

“I guess.” Dream laughed, shrugged, and sat back down on the couch. 

Techno left soon after that to change out of his work uniform, but Dream was glad to see his former friend was doing well. 

He pinched himself on the thigh to stop that thought process before it even began. He wasn’t there to catch up with an old friend. He was there to get information. 

He couldn’t let himself get too attached. If his suspicions were right, he would be the one taking them out. 

\---

Dream sighed, staring out onto the boulevard as he drove home. He was feeling awfully conflicted. On one hand, he had gathered lots of evidence in support of the Watson’s being Verges. On the other, he had had such a wonderful time with them. 

It was a little bittersweet, to see how close the three brothers were. They were so happy with each other, but it also made Dream think of his brother. His little brother, who he was so excited for, and only got to spend a month with before he was taken away. 

Dream had always wanted to track him down, track down any of his living relatives from his mother’s side. He didn’t know what he would do with the information, they were probably all Verges, but he didn’t have to think about that. He never would’ve been able to get away with it, studying at the FHA. 

He slowed down at the red light. He came to a realization. 

He wasn’t at the FHA anymore. He could track them down if he wanted to. There wasn’t anything stopping him. He could look for his family. 

The light turned green, and he slammed on the acceleration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://h0n0r4rys3n01r.tumblr.com/post/639267688875769856/the-hunters-uniform-that-i-designed-for-the
> 
> if the link doesn't work for some reason, check noirs art blog h0n0r4rys3n01r. i also reblogged it to my mineblr


	3. I Can't Do Anything Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i woke up at 6:30 am on the last saturday of winter break to drive my brother to the airport. motherfucker is lucky i love him
> 
> anyway since im starting school on monday updates might slow down a little bit! not by much tho! the longest i'll ever go between updates is one week, promise. idk, my workload might be super easy and it might not slow down at all. we'll see
> 
> be sure to read the corresponding tofin chapter! title is from sweet hisbiscus tea by penelope scott. enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> my tumblr/twitter: electribunny  
> my mineblr: vanilla-minecraft  
> noir's tumblr/twitter: h0n04rys3n10r

Dream clicked through, silent as the webpage loaded. It had been a week of searching and he had  _ nothing.  _ This was his first lead since he started, the furthest that he had gotten. Now that he had started, he was absolutely determined to find any of his remaining family members. 

The page loaded. An error message flashed on the screen. 

“Shit.” Dream spat out. He slammed his hands down, causing his notes to fly off his bed. He scrambled to go catch them. Hopefully, he hadn’t woken up Bad. 

He glanced at his computer’s clock, noticing it was about 3 in the morning. He sighed and slammed his laptop shut. 

He’d continue searching later. 

\---

“Dream!” Dream whipped his head around at the mention of his name. He barely had time to get out of the car before being met with an armful of George. He wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, before lifting him and spinning him around.    
  


“George!” He smiled as he set his friend down. George was right back on him, nuzzling his head in Dream’s chest. 

“I missed you so much.” He said, muffled by Dream’s shirt. 

“You literally picked me up from the airport last week.” Dream laughed into George’s hair. 

“Yeah. Well.” George pulled away. “I was only with you for like an hour. That doesn’t count.” 

“Fair enough.” Dream shrugged. He went to get back in his car but was stopped by George once again hugging him. 

“Dude, you’re clingy today.” Dream commented. 

“Well. I was only allowed to see my best friend once a month for five years straight. Forgive me if I’m a little clingy.” George pouted. 

“That’s not my fault! That’s been Academy policy since the place was established!” 

“I still missed you.” George crossed his arms. Dream laughed. 

“Just get in the car dude. Sapnap will blow up both of our phones if we’re late.” 

“Alright, alright.” George lifted his hands in surrender, before walking around the car and sliding in the passenger seat. Dream started the car. 

“So, this is where you work? Nice place.” Dream commented on the building as he pulled out of the parking spot. 

“I know, right? I was a little worried about getting a job in NMP, but the pay is super good, and it wasn’t that hard to find a place to rent. Plus, I stay with Sapnap every weekend, and getting a bus over to SMP is super cheap, so I never get too homesick.” George undid his tie as he talked. 

“If you live  _ here  _ but visit SMP like three times a week, why don’t you just learn to drive? I’m sure the bus is inconvenient.” Dream asked, pulling out of the parking garage and into the street. 

“I know how to drive! I just don’t have a car!” George protested. 

“I’m just messin’ with you.” Dream laughed. “Work was good?” 

“Kinda. I wish they didn’t make me wear this damn suit when all I’m doing is sitting at a computer and programming all day, but it’s not horrible. I think they’re gonna transfer me to a different project, which is cool. My current clients are insufferable.” 

“That sucks. Is your team any fun at least?” Dream asked, speeding up as he merged onto the highway. 

“No. They’re all boring as fuck. I wish you were there. Programming was always more fun with you.” 

“I know, George.” Dream breathed out. “I know.” A part of himself was still eighteen, reaching out desperately for the life George had. The life he was supposed to have, too. That  **they** were supposed to have, together. He ached. 

His eighteen-year-old self could afford to have dreams. His twenty-three-year-old self knew better. 

Dream sighed and reached over to turn on the radio. 

“How has work been going for you, so far?” George asked. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t done much yet, it’s only been like a week. Bad is nice, though. He’s really...paternal, I guess. Like he insists on cooking for me and stuff. He has a dog, too, that’s pretty cool.” 

“Oh. So no hunting? No killing Verges?” 

“No! I just told you, it’s only been a week. I don’t get to do the exciting shit for a while.” Dream laughed softly. 

“It’s this next turn,” George said, pointing to the closest street ahead of them. Dream slowed down, turning onto it. 

“Dream?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What changed? It was always supposed to be us three, the dream team, together. But then you left for five years and I don’t even live in the same town as you and Sapnap anymore. I love you, and I’m so glad you’re back, but you still feel so  _ distant! _ Why didn’t you just go to programming school with me? What made you change your mind?” George asked. His voice broke right at the end, and he quieted suddenly, obviously trying to stop his tears. Dream didn’t point it out. 

“I’ve told you this before, George. You know I can’t tell you.” 

“Next right,” George mumbled. He was silent for a few seconds. “I’m sorry. If you’re happy being a hunter then I should support you. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, with you finally being back and all. I just miss what we were. I miss what we could’ve been.” 

“Damn it, George!” Dream shouted. “Don’t you think I miss it too? Have you ever stopped and considered that I’ve also been mourning the future that never happened! Do you think this was easy for me? Because guess what! It fucking wasn’t! I’ve spent so many countless nights sitting up wondering if I made the right choice! And I thought my best friends were supposed to support me through everything, even if it was something that I  **couldn’t** tell them about, but  _ apparently _ not. I’m fucking hurting too, George!” 

The car was silent. The radio awkwardly cut through the tension. It was almost mocking him. 

“It’s this one. Right here. Third house on the left.” George said, so quiet Dream almost couldn’t hear him. Dream flicked on his turn signal, before turning onto the road and into George’s driveway. 

“I’ve got all my stuff packed, I just gotta grab my suitcase. You can leave the car running. Do you want to come in?” George asked. 

“Um. No. No, I’ll wait out here. Thanks though.” 

“Yeah.” George nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be right back.” 

“Mhm.” Dream watched George hop out of the car and run inside. He idled the car and got out himself, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip.

“Fuck.” He slid down the side of his car, sitting on the driveway and resting his head against the car. He set down his water bottle. He took a deep breath. 

“Fuck!” He repeated. His water bottle flew away and started rolling down the street. He didn’t bother to chase after it. 

\---

Dream sighed, pulling into his driveway. He would never say it out loud, but he was glad to be home. 

It was supposed to be perfect. A weekend at Sapnap’s (and George’s, part-time) apartment, just hanging out, making up for lost time. 

But it wasn’t. He and George both apologized on the drive home and agreed to act normal, but the tension was still there. It hadn’t lessened either, with the addition of Sapnap. He could hear them talk with hushed whispers in their rooms while he slept on the couch. They were all trying to act normal when things were the furthest from it. 

Dream hated it. 

He walked up the stairs, before making his way down the outdoor walkway, to his front door. He stuck his key in, opened the door, and walked in. 

“Hello, Dream!” Bad called from the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Dream called back, locking the door behind him and sticking his keys onto the keyring. He followed the smell of soup, settling down on the island counter. 

“Smells good. What are you making?” 

“Carrot ginger soup! It was originally for Skeppy, he called me and said that he’s really sick. His coworker Technoblade is too, so I think he got it from work. Anyway, so I decided to make him soup, but then I realized I didn’t wanna cook this  _ and  _ dinner, so I just made enough for us to eat too.” 

“Oh, I know Technoblade. I had dinner at his house last week.” 

“You do! You’ve gotta bring him a bowl then too! We have extra Tupperware.” 

“Oh, Um. I don’t wanna overstep.” 

“Nonsense!” Bad shushed him. “He’s probably super sick too, you’ve gotta bring one to him. Here, go get dressed, it’s 3 anyway, you shouldn’t still be in your pajamas. This’ll be ready by the time you come back. 

Not feeling like fighting, Dream just got up and went to his room. He changed into his Hunter uniform, before returning to the kitchen. When he did, there were two Tupperware bowls, paired with spoons and paper towels, sitting on the counter. 

“Here, you take one of these to Technoblade, and I’ll take one to Skeppy. And then when we get back we can eat, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Seeya soon!” Bad grabbed a bowl and headed out. Dream followed suit, taking the soup to his car, and strapping it into the front seat, even though he wasn’t quite sure it actually did anything. 

The drive to the Watson’s was quiet. Before he knew it, he was pulling into the empty driveway, and getting out of the car. He got up and walked onto the porch when he felt eyes on him. He turned around and was met with the sight of an orange-haired boy staring at him, standing on the King’s porch (which he knew was still theirs both because Eret had the same car, and Phil had told him at dinner.) They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Dream lifted his free hand, and slowly waved to him. 

The boy raised a shaky hand and waved back. 

Suddenly feeling incredibly awkward, Dream turned to enter the house. The door was locked, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his lock pick. After successfully breaking in, he entered. 

The house was eerily quiet, and all the lights were turned off. It was different from the comforting warmth Dream had experienced the week prior. He slowly made his way into the hallway, and up the stairs, where he assumed Techno’s room was. 

Once up the stairs, he was met with a hallway and 5 doors. The one closest to him was a bathroom, so he skipped that one, and went to the next set of doors. 

He knocked gently before sliding it open. The room was empty but was obviously Tommy’s. A twin bed was shoved in the corner, there was a desk with a gaming set up, the walls were littered with posters, and it was more than a little messy. 

Dream left and looked across the hallway. The door to that room was open and was probably Phil’s, based on the clean simple decor, and the sliver of the master bathroom that he could see from the hallway. 

He continued to the two rooms at the end of the hallway. The one on his left, next to Tommy’s room, also had its door open, and Dream concluded it was Wilbur’s, based on the art hoe decorations and the guitar thrown onto the unmade bed. 

Dream walked up to the last room, which  _ had  _ to be Techno’s. He reached his hand up and knocked. He heard some shuffling, and then a miserable groan. 

“Go away, Phil.” He heard Techno call. His voice was scratchy. 

“It’s not Phil, it’s Dream.” Dream responded, opening the door and stepping in. Unlike the rest of the rooms, Techno’s didn’t have a real theme. It looked more functional than fashionable. There were some trinkets though, a framed picture of a kid’s drawing, with red and pink crayon, a string of polaroids above his window, Christmas lights around the top perimeter of the walls, and two diplomas on the wall above his desk. 

“Dream?” Techno shot up, looking pretty miserable. His hair was a mess, his face was pale, and despite his sweat-soaked t-shirt, he was shivering. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“My roommate is friends with Skeppy. Heard you were both sick. He insisted I bring you some soup.” 

“Oh. Thanks.” Techno responded. 

“Yeah. No problem.” Dream walked further into the room and set down the bowl on Techno’s desk. He glanced over to Techno again. The man looked miserable. “Dude, no offense, but you look like shit. Has anyone been in here to check up on you?” 

“Nah. Phil’s at work, and Wilbur and Tommy are in class. They don’t even know I’m sick.” Techno’s voice was scratchy. 

Dream didn’t know if it was from his guilty conscience from being a shitty friend to Sapnap and George, or if he just was feeling compassionate, but something in his heart tugged at him. He couldn’t leave Techno like that. 

“Well, uh. Do you...need anything?” He asked, feeling incredibly out of place. 

Techno went to speak, before stopping and thinking for a moment. 

“Yeah. Um. Could you braid my hair? It’s in the way, it’s fucking annoying.” He said. Dream could see that. Techno’s pink locks went to his waist, it was probably bothering him. Besides, it was full of knots. Dream was sure that it was better maintained when Techno wasn’t half dying. 

“Yeah! Yeah. Sure.” Dream took his crossbow off from his back and slung it on Techno’s desk chair. Techno seemed to relax at that. 

“Here.” Techno handed him a brush and a hair tie as Dream settled on his desk. 

It was silent as Dream began slowly running the brush through Techno’s hair, slowly working his way up. As he worked, he looked up to the polaroids in the window. Most were of Techno and his family. He focused on one in particular, of the four of them smiling, Wilbur in graduation robes. Phil looked like he was proud, and it was obvious from the redness around his eyes that he had been crying. 

Dream sighed. He had always associated fatherhood with outbursts of anger and calculated glares and stiff affection, but Phil was a father and he was none of those things. Phil was soft and careful and loving. Part of Dream ached for that parental kindness. 

His mother had been like that, in the fleeting memories he had of her, from his first nine years of life. Dream wondered if it was a Verge thing or a good parent thing. He didn’t know, he never let himself think about what would’ve happened if he had embraced his Verge half and not his human half. Despite being in constant danger, the Watsons always seemed like such a happy family, the Kings too. They had found warmth in each other, they defined family by bonds, not blood. 

Dream got out as soon as he was done with Techno’s hair. He didn’t need to be waxing poetic about Verges. As human as they seemed, he needed to remind himself that they were dangerous, that there was a  _ reason _ hunters like him existed in the first place. 

He went home. 

\---

“Dream, what’s wrong? You’ve been off all night.” Bad asked, setting his spoon into his empty soup bowl. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine, just a little tired.” 

“Don’t lie to me, you muffinhead, I know somethings up. The whole reason I’m here is to be your mentor, to guide you. Part of that is making sure you’re okay, mentally, and physically. So tell me, what’s up?” 

“Things are weird between me and George and Sapnap right now. And it’s my fault.” 

“Why do you think it’s your fault?” 

“Because it is! George and Sapnap and I always had our future planned out. We were all three going to be computer programmers, and work and live together. But, something happened, and I ended up following the family legacy, and going to the Academy instead. And I can’t tell them what it was, so they’re feeling hurt and betrayed, and Sapnap dropped out of college after 2 months because I already broke our pact and he never wanted to go anyway. So George doesn’t even live here in SMP anymore, and he’s the only one who upheld our deal! We’re all so distant and broken apart and it’s all my fault. And I can’t even fucking tell them  _ why! _ ” Dream rambled. Once he had started, he felt like he couldn’t stop. 

“Well, what happened? What made you go to the Academy instead?” 

“My senior year I got into a fight with my dad and found out that I was half fucking Verge, and I freaked the hell out and had an identity crisis because I got scared and couldn’t accept myself, so I went to the Academy and tried to ignore it and it’s been 5 fucking years and I still feel so torn up abou-oh my god.” Dream suddenly stopped himself, realizing what he had accidentally revealed. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Bad exclaimed, reaching up and pulling off his neck gaiter. His hood fell off the top of his head, and Dream saw his roommate’s face for the first time. There was an ashy black stripe placed diagonally across Bad’s face and another across his neck. Dream was willing to bet they were all over his body, based on how he was dressed. 

“I thought I was going to have to wear sweaters all year!” Bad smiled at him. 


	4. Legitimize my Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said in tofin, hhhhh, college, sorry this is so late. this chapter is super plot heavy if that makes it up to you
> 
> chapter title is from rot by pup. give it a listen if you want, or just look up the lyrics. it's 100% a mapleport!dream song. 
> 
> be sure to read the corresponding tofin chapter! enjoy!!
> 
> my tumblr/twitter: electribunny  
> my mineblr: vanilla-minecraft  
> noir's tumblr/twitter: h0n04rys3n10r

Dream sighed, tapping his fingers on his steering wheel. He glanced at the door. He glanced back to his dashboard. 

Bad had told him he should apologize to George and Sapnap in person. Dream figured it was pretty solid advice, but it was easier said than done. 

Groaning, he slammed his head onto his steering wheel. He took a deep breath and finally got out of the car. There was a bell attached to the entrance that chimed as he walked in, and he was careful to make sure the half-broken door didn’t slam behind him. 

“Hey, welcome to Liq-oh. It’s just you.” Sapnap spoke up from behind the counter, setting down the lighter he was playing with. 

“Hi.” Dream said, waving awkwardly at Sapnap. He shuffled his feet on the floor. 

“What can I get ya? We got cheap shit, expensive shit. Vodka, Whiskey, Bourbon...other things. Whatever you want.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Same with smokes, even though last time I checked you don’t do that shit. Who knows though, maybe that changed, too.” Sapnap’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, and he all but glared at Dream. 

“Listen, I didn’t come for any of that. I came to talk. And, for the record, I don’t smoke.” Dream walked up to the counter. He glanced around, seeing if anyone else was in the store. He sighed when he confirmed it was empty. 

“To talk?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow at him. 

“To apologize. I know you and George aren’t very happy with me right now.” Dream sighed. Sapnap just nodded. 

“I’ve been a shitty friend. We made a deal and I backed out and left you guys in the dark as to why. And then got mad at you guys for wanting to know what happened. I left you guys, for  _ years _ , and you supported me anyway. You have every right to be angry. I’m sorry.” Dream said. The bell on the door chimed, and Dream snapped his head up. He shifted, subconsciously trying to shrink in on himself. 

“Do you know her? Why are you hiding?” Sapnap asked. 

“Oh, uhm. It’s just, we’re not really supposed to be in places like this while we’re in uniform. It reflects badly on the Academy.” Dream mumbled out. 

“Really? Then why didn’t you fucking change before you came here? You knew where I worked! This isn’t a surprise! Here I thought you were coming to me with a genuine apology, but then you go and pull this shit. Fucking hell, Dream. You always vowed to not be like your father, and yet here you are, acting like being a hunter is the most important shit in your life. What happened to having different priorities? You know what? No. I can’t do this right now. I know you don’t have a separation between yourself as a worker and yourself as a person, but I do. Do you know how rude it is to come into my place of  _ work _ , and try to have a serious conversation while I’m on the fucking clock? Get out. I can’t handle this right now.” Sapnap bit out. 

“Sapnap, I-” 

“I fucking  _ said,  _ **Get. Out.** ” 

“Okay. I’m sorry, Sapnap. I’m sorry.” Sapnap didn’t say anything, just pointed to the door, and Dream turned and left. 

\---

“No,” George said bluntly, swinging open the door to his house. Dream’s hand was still in the air from when he had knocked. 

“Huh?” Dream stepped back, confused. 

“No. Sapnap called me. I know what you want.” 

“George, I drove all this way, can you please just hear me out?” Dream was all but ready to beg. 

“No. Go home, Dream.” 

“I’m sorry, George.” Dream tried to stop the tears from falling. “I’m so fucking sorry.” 

George slammed the door shut in his face. Dream froze, shocked. After a few seconds, he ran to his car and drove off without even bothering to buckle his seatbelt. He only made it a few streets down before he had to pull over and cry. 

\---

**Sapnap:** george com e over after work

**Sapnap:** im gonna make paninis

**George:** wrong message dude, this is the group chat

**Sapnap:** oh. awkward. 

**Sapnap:** offer still stands. ill pick you up. 

**George:** idk. maybe. not really having a good day. 

**Sapnap:** me neither. we’ll have a bad day together. with paninis

**George:** only if you pay for my bus fare

**Sapnap:** deal. seeya bff. 

Dream chucked his phone across the room and screamed into his pillow. 

\---

Dream had half a mind to buy one of those stupid DNA tests. He had scoured the internet. Searched through books at the library. Gone to the courthouse for legal documents. 

_ Nothing.  _

He felt like a dog running around in circles. He was coming up empty at every turn. 

He was met with yet another error message on the laptop. He stared at the screen, not even reading the text. 

A low battery message flashed in the corner. He ignored it. 

A few minutes later, the screen blinked out. Dream made eye contact with his reflection. His  _ mother’s  _ green eyes. They weren’t his. They were hers, he just had them because despite being dead, she was a part of him.

He slammed his laptop shut. 

\---

“Oh, Georgeeeee.” Sapnap’s voice called through Dream’s phone speakers. In the video, George rolled over in bed, sitting up. His hair stuck out in every direction, and he reached up to rub his eyes. 

“Sapnap, I was taking a nap. What the hell do you want.” He grumbled. 

“Oh, nothing,” Sapnap said, walking in and sitting on the bed. “Just wanted to know if you knew what time it was?” 

“Why the hell would I know, I was asleep.” 

“It’s kisSING THE HOMIES TIME!” Sapnap shouted. He tackled George, and the camera flipped to show him leaning in toward George’s cheek while the brunette shrieked and pushed him away. They were both laughing, looking genuinely happy. 

Dream closed Instagram. 

\---

**Unknown Number:** I still have your Tupperware. 

**Dream:** who is this? 

**Technoblade?:** It’s Technoblade. 

**New Contact Added: Techno**

**Dream:** how did you get my number. 

**Techno:** I asked Skeppy to ask Bad. When can I give this back to you?

Dream thought about Techno, sick and lying in bed. He thought of 11-year-old Wilbur, excitedly sitting Techno and his friends down to play them a song. He thought of 18-year-old Phil, holding baby Tommy in one hand while fixing up Dream’s scraped knee with the other. 

He thought of his mother, ruffling his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He thought about his baby brother. 

He wasn’t a baby. If his brother was out there, if he was still alive, he’d be 14. 

Dream suddenly felt anger bubble up inside of him. Why did the Watsons get to be happy? They were Verges, freaks of nature, what did they do to deserve their happy family? Why did Techno get to keep his brothers and Dream didn’t get to keep his? 

If it weren’t for Verges, he never would’ve been at the Academy. There wouldn’t even be an Academy for him to go to in the first place. If it weren’t for  **them** , he would’ve been able to stand up to his father, and do what he wanted to do in life, instead of becoming a hunter to compensate for the half of him that was fucking  _ broken.  _ If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t be sitting alone in his room, watching both his best friends and his family members slip through his fingertips. 

He hated Verges. Despised them. They had taken his happy ending away from him. He wanted to take a knife and carve every magical bone out of his fucking body. 

**Dream:** keep the tupperware. 

\---

Dream’s door was slammed open without even a knock, and he scrambled to sit up as Bad unceremoniously walked in. 

“Get up.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’ve been in here moping for two days now. We’re doing something productive. Come on, in your uniform. Up, up. I expect you in the living room in five minutes.” Bad said. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” Dream nodded, getting up. Bad left, and he began getting ready. When he went out into the living room, Bad was fully decked out in his uniform, mask covering his face, and hood over his head. Dream had gotten so used to seeing Bad in normal clothes, proudly displaying his ashy marks and warm smile, that it was a little strange to see him without it. Bad could look incredibly scary if he tried. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah.” Dream nodded. 

“Good, come on,” Bad said and left. They made their way to his car, and Dream slid in the passenger seat. 

“Soooo. What are we doing?” Dream asked as Bad began driving off. 

“Well, it’s been a couple of weeks. I figured it’s time for your first job.” 

“Really?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah. This’ll be an easy one. I’ll do most of the talking, you just stand there with me. It’s a family that just moved here last week. Two moms and their son. One of the moms and the kid can teleport, the other one can fly. We’ll be in and out, we can report this back to the Academy and get some bonus money, and you’re not being sad in your room! It’s a win-win!” Bad exclaimed. 

“Oh, alright.” Dream nodded. He couldn’t help the nerves that bubbled up in his chest. Bad parked at the end of a street and got out of the car. Dream followed suit, and they walked down to a house. It still had it’s for sale sign in the yard, and a Uhaul truck in the driveway.

“Stand behind me. Don’t talk unless you have to.” Bad muttered to him as they walked up the porch. Dream nodded. Bad knocked on the front door. 

The woman who answered it was incredibly tall and lanky, with dark skin. She had long black hair, and her bangs were so long that Dream couldn’t see her eyes properly. She froze when she saw who was at the door. 

“Oh! Hello! Um, can I help you?” 

“Mrs. Evans, correct?” Bad asked. 

“Yes. That’s me.” She said. Her voice trembled. 

“Great. I’m Bad Angelo. This is my partner, Dream Clayton.” Bad gestured to him. “Mind if we come in? Ask some questions?” 

“No, I suppose not. Come in.” She said, stepping aside to let them in. She led them past the mudroom into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a short woman, with extremely pale skin, and short, fluffy white hair. When they came into the room she looked up. 

“Emily, babe, who was at the...door.” Her voice faltered as she saw who they were. 

“This is Mr. Angelo and Mr. Clayton, Gabbie. They say they want to ask some questions.” Emily gave her wife a nervous smile. 

“Oh! Well, okay. Anything you need to know.” Gabbie said with a confidence that was obviously faked. Emily went to sit down, but Bad didn’t sit, so Dream didn’t either. 

“Mrs. and Mrs. Evans. As I’m sure you know, Dream and I are here with the Federal Hunters Association, working for the Federal Hunters Academy, now-” 

“Mom! Mama! Tubbo wants to know if I can-Woah.” A boy’s voice called. Said boy turned the corner and suddenly stopped himself as he saw who was in the living room. 

“Ranboo! Great! The whole family is here! Sit down!” Bad said, gesturing to the couch. Ranboo hesitantly walked over and joined his mothers. 

“Anyway, as I was saying, We’ve gathered sufficient data to prove that you three are Verges,” Bad said. 

“Ranboo!” Emily shouted. “Go!” 

“No! I’m not leaving you!” The kid shouted back. Gabriella leaped up to stand in front of her son, protecting him. Remembering his training, Dream grabbed his crossbow and aimed. 

“Dream!” Bad shouted. The next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground, into the shadow cast by an armchair. 

It was dark. He couldn’t breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

He opened them a second later, and he was on the floor in his living room, gasping for air. Bad stood above him. 

“Dream!” Bad ripped off his mask. His hood fell in the process. His marks were glowing softly. His eyes were pitch black. 

“What...what the hell was that?!” Dream coughed. 

“Dream, I cannot  **believe** you right now. Are you kidding me! Oh my goodness! You’ve probably just traumatized that poor family! I-I gotta go back and apologize. Dream. Stay. Right. Here. I’ll deal with you when I get back.” Bad lectured, before turning around and walking into the shadow cast by TV onto the wall. He disappeared. 

Dream’s head buzzed, and he scrambled to the wall, pressing his back against it. He was confused. They were Verge hunters. Their whole damn job was to hunt Verges. Why was Bad so upset with him? They deserved to die! 

He froze. Bad was a Verge too. Dream had assumed he joined the Academy for similar reasons to him, but it was far more likely he joined for the opposite reason. To protect his kind, not hunt them down to compensate for his own self-hatred. 

His heart sank. He fucked up. 

“What the heck was that, Dream? You’ve probably scarred that kid for  _ life. _ You know what? I actually thought you were different. I thought you understood.” Dream hung his head in shame. 

“No! No! Look at me. Don’t avoid this! As much as you might not want to admit it,  _ you’re a Verge too.  _ You’re one of us. You can act like you’re not all you want, but you’re no different than all of us. I could report you to the Academy right this second, and you wanna know what they would do to you? They’d hunt you just the same. You’d be in the exact same position as that family. They don’t  _ care  _ that you’re ‘half’ Verge. There are no halves here, Dream. You’re either one of us, or you’re not. And I hate to break it to you, but last time I checked,  _ you could move things with your mind.  _ That doesn’t seem too human to me.” 

“Bad.” Dream whispered, before cutting himself off.

“Get it together, Dream.” He said, before walking away. 

Dream didn’t even wait for him to leave the room before he began sobbing. He was alone. He was utterly and bitterly alone. He was too magical for his human friends, too human for his magic friends. 

He shook his head, burying it further into his knees. He had gotten himself in that situation. It had nothing to do with Verges and humans and hunters. It was him. It was  _ Dream.  _ He was the one that caused Sapnap and George to hate him. He was the one to make Bad upset with him. 

Bad’s words echoed in his head. 

_ “There are no halves here, Dream. You’re either one of us, or you’re not.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the google doc i wrote this chapter on is called "tdifs ch 4 (aka destroy dream emotionally)"


	5. Deceased Playing Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post. again. this chapter was like pulling teeth i had a super hard time with it for some reason. im still pretty proud tho. 
> 
> warning for some ambiguous suicidal ideation. its super subtle but i thot i should mention it anyway. it starts at "the days went by the same. he'd drag himself out of bed..." and goes to the scene break. its not very plot important so skip it if u need
> 
> be sure to read the corresponding tofin chapter! chapter title is from saline solution by wilbur. enjoy the chapter!
> 
> my tumblr/twitter: electribunny  
> my mineblr: vanilla-minecraft  
> noirs tumblr/twitter: h0n04ry3n10r

Dream didn’t know how long he sat crying, just that when he finally pulled himself up the sun had begun to set, and their whole apartment was illuminated in an orange glow. He dragged himself to his room and shrugged off his coat, his crossbow coming off with it.

He dove facefirst into the bed. He didn’t cry himself to sleep, but it was only really because he didn’t have any tears left in him. 

\---

When he woke up, it was dark. He picked up his jacket from the floor, rifling through the pockets until he found his phone. The bright light blinded him, but after he turned down the brightness, he checked the time. 

**9:45 PM**

Dream set his phone down and went about changing. He didn’t bother with the light and instead fumbled around in the dark, grabbing a random t-shirt, hoodie, and pair of sweatpants. He left his uniform on the floor after he changed. 

The light from the hallway once again overwhelmed him, and he squinted on his way to the kitchen. 

In the sink, there was a pot, a bowl, and a fork. Bad never left dishes out overnight. 

Not only had he only cooked for himself, but he had also made it a point to  _ show _ that he had only cooked for himself. 

Dream stared at the dishes for a little while, before grabbing a bag of chips and heading back to his room. 

\---

When he woke up, Bad’s bedroom door was open, and the apartment was empty. 

Dream sighed and continued on to the shower. 

He turned up the water higher than what was comfortable. The burning sensation was infinitely better than the somber numb that had taken him over. He grabbed his 2 in 1, pouring some into his hand before scrubbing it into his hair. He rinsed it out, before opening his eyes again. 

He looked down at his hands. Strong, from strict Academy exercise regimens. Dirt underneath his fingernails. Red splotches, from the scorching temperature of the water. Red from blood, flowing underneath his skin. Looking down at his hands, he saw something completely human. 

_ Last time I checked, you could move things with your mind. That doesn’t seem too human to me.  _

He wasn’t human. 

The thought made his stomach twist, and he shut off the shower water. He’d washed his hair. That was good enough. 

He stepped out of the shower and toweled off, not bothering with lotion. 

_ You could move things with your mind.  _

He stared at his toothbrush on the counter. He’d never moved anything on purpose. It was always in fits of emotion. It happened during anger, frustration, sadness. And every time it did, a mixture of anxiety and self-hatred bubbled up in his chest. 

He focused on the toothbrush. He put all his mental energy into making it move. After 30 seconds or so, it flew off the counter and slammed into the wall. 

Dream slapped his hand over his mouth. He did not brush his teeth that day. 

\---

Dream was making a mistake, combing through the database. He didn’t know what he was hoping to accomplish. His fingers were moving on his own accord, typing in the search bar before his brain could process what he was doing. 

_ Evans, Emily (f. Kyrie, Emily) _

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

**_Confirmed Human_ **

_ Additional Household Members [Expand] _

_ Immediate Family Members [Expand] _

**_Confirmed Human_ ** . Dream knew she very much wasn’t. Bad had lied to the Academy. Probably did on a regular basis. 

_ Additional Household Members  _ **_[Retract]_ **

_ Wife _

_ Evans, Gabriella (f. Evans, Paul) _

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

**_Confirmed Human_ **

_ Son _

_ Evans, Ranboo _

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

**_Confirmed Human_ **

He clicked through Ranboo’s name to his extended file, reading the paragraph of information about him. Learning about the child he almost killed. The latest addition to his file was from Bad himself, explaining away his skin as medically confirmed vitiligo, and signing his name to confirm that he hadn’t lied. 

It was a little ironic. 

The same force that possessed him into looking up the Evans’ page brought him to Phil’s page, and he found himself reading through the extended files of the entire Watson family. They were pretty similar, and Dream found himself skimming through most of the repeated sections, before finally making his way to Tommy’s. 

**_Watson, Thomas_ **

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Parent(s):  _ _ Watson, Phil _

_ Sibling(s):  _ _ Watson, Technoblade _ _ ,  _ _ Soot-Watson, Wilbur (f. Soot, Wilbur) _

_ Watson, Thomas, aged 13 (April 9), was adopted at the age of 4 by  _ _ Watson, Phil _ _ having lived with the man for most of his life. Thomas was adopted alongside  _ _ Watson, Technoblade,  _ _ and  _ _ Soot-Watson, Wilbur (f. Soot, Wilbur) _ _. Thomas had resided with  _ _ Watson, Phil  _ _ for almost four years before being officially adopted. The aforementioned took them all in after their old apartment complex burned down in a fire. The group was homeless for a year, before eventually settling down in South Mapleport. The biological parents of Thomas are unknown.  _

_ Verge Status:  _ **_Suspicious, Not Confirmed_ **

_ Evidence [Expand] _

“April Ninth. That’s in three days.” Dream muttered to himself. In his head, he could never imagine a Verge celebrating a birthday. Although, he figured it was perfectly reasonable that they did. 

His mother had always celebrated her birthday. 

He had always celebrated his. 

Dream felt like he should buy a gift for Tommy. He didn’t know what it would accomplish, but it was apparently the day of giving in to his weird Verge related impulses, if his toothbrush and the laptop in front of him meant anything. 

He didn’t think he could stomach putting on his uniform, so he slid on a pair of dirty jeans, and a random green hoodie. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and after seeing how horrible his hair looked, he slid on a black toque as well. 

He walked out to the hallway, but his feet froze as the front door began to open. Light poured in, and Bad stepped into the apartment. 

“Um. Hey.” Dream said. 

Bad acted as if he wasn’t there, throwing his keys onto the keyring and walking right past Dream into his room. 

“I-I’m going out! I should be back in an hour or so!” He called out. 

No response. 

His chest tightened. He walked down the hallway and grabbed his wallet and car keys from the shelf. As he left, he shouted a goodbye into the apartment, but he wasn’t expecting a response. 

\---

“Hello sir, welcome to Kmart! Do you need help finding anything today?” The worker asked, approaching him as he walked into the store. 

“Uhh, yeah. Do you know what would be a good birthday present for a 14-year-old?”

“I can give you some ideas! What’s your price range like?” They asked, smiling up at him. 

“Under 100 dollars. It’s just for, um, a family friend.” He said. 

“Oh, our technology section has tons of little gadgets that teenage boys love! It’s in the back of the store, you can’t miss it!” 

“Great. Thank you.” He nodded at her. 

“Not a problem!” They gave him one last smile before leaving him on his own. Dream began walking to the back when he heard a trio of familiar voices from the aisle next to him. 

“Tubbooo, can’t you make him more happy? He’s making me feel all tense n’ shit.” 

“Tommy, you know I can only make him happy if I’m happy, and no offense, but it’s a little hard to be sunshine and rainbows when you  _ both  _ are checking over your shoulder every three seconds.” 

“Well that’s not my fault, it’s Ranboo’s.” 

“Uh, I almost got murdered,  _ excuse me  _ if I’m a bit on edge.” 

“Guys! I get that we’re all terrified of the hunters, especially right now, and especially of Dream, but can we please not fight? We came here to spend our chore money and to  _ distract _ ourselves from what happened, not bring more attention to it.” 

Dream turned around and booked it before they could realize that he was eavesdropping. He loitered in the pillow section for 10 minutes before he saw them leave, and then he went to the technology section. He grabbed a random pair of Bluetooth earbuds that looked nice, checked out, and left. 

\---

He was going through the database again. He knew it was a bad idea. They weren’t supposed to use it for personal reasons. 

**_Soot-Watson, Wilbur (f, Soot, Wilbur)_ **

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Parent(s):  _ _ Watson, Phil _ _ , Soot, Sam* _

_ Sibling(s):  _ _ Watson, Technoblade _ _ ,  _ _ Watson, Thomas _

*alleged. no file on record. 

_ Soot-Watson, Wilbur, aged 20 (September 14), was adopted at the age of 11 by  _ _ Watson, Phil _ _ , having lived with the man since he was 7. Wilbur was adopted alongside  _ _ Watson, Technoblade _ _ , and  _ _ Watson, Thomas _ _. Wilbur had resided with  _ _ Watson, Phil _ _ for almost 4 years before being officially adopted. The aforementioned took them all in after their old apartment complex burned down in a fire. The group was homeless for a year, before eventually settling down in South Mapleport. Wilbur’s biological father is unknown. His biological mother is cited in court documents to be a woman named Soot, Sam, but this is alleged, as we do not have a Soot, Sam, on file that matches her description.  _

_ Verge Status:  _ **_Suspicious, Not Confirmed_ **

_ Evidence [Expand] _

All four of the Watson files were full of lies. Dream had to admit Phil covered his tracks well. 

He could’ve corrected the falsehoods. He was  _ obligated  _ to correct them, it was part of his duty as a hunter to make sure the database was as accurate as possible. 

He left their pages unedited. 

\---

The days went by the same. He’d drag himself out of bed, burn his skin in the shower, avoid his toothbrush, hide in his room and feel bad for himself, try not to cry when Bad purposely ignored him, microwave some Ramen, shovel it down, and go back to his room to do his nightly guilt-driven strange action. 

That varied, at least. One night he cut up a pair of his uniform pants with a knife, and barely stopped himself from ripping into his only uniform jacket. The next, he recreated the hunt with himself, using his reflection as Ranboo. In his version, he actually shot the kid, and his mirror shattered into a million pieces. 

The night after that, he aimed the crossbow at himself. He had no intention to actually shoot it. He just sat on his floor, all dressed up even though he wasn’t going anywhere. He didn’t know how long he sat, sobbing on the floor, the cool metal of the bow resting against his forehead. 

He flip-flopped between almost accepting he was a Verge, and vehemently denying that he was anything but human. He was being pulled in two opposite directions. He almost reported himself to the Academy a couple of times. 

He didn’t though. 

\---

Dream was never really the best cook. He could do noodles, and that was about it. Before it wasn’t a problem, Bad fed him, and before that the Academy cafeteria did, and before that his father did. But Bad was ignoring his existence, and Dream was getting tired of Ramen, so after dropping off Tommy’s present, he swung by the store and grabbed a premade lasagna. 

He slid it into the oven, and hovered over the timer, before realizing he didn’t remember how long it was supposed to cook for. He went to grab the box, before noticing it was across the kitchen. 

He sighed. His legs felt like concrete. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to do anything. 

It was easier to move the box than it was to move the toothbrush. He didn’t know if it was because it was lighter, or if it was because Dream kind of knew how it felt like. He supposed that kind of thing came with practice. 

It didn’t go exactly where he wanted it to, and he had to reach his hand out to grab it before it went flying into the living room. 

His hands shook as he caught it. He stared down at the box. 

He didn’t remember to set the timer. His lasagna was a little burnt. It didn’t matter. 

Dream brushed his teeth that night. 

\---

**_Watson, Technoblade_ **

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Parent(s):  _ _ Watson, Phil _

_ Sibling(s):  _ _ Soot-Watson, Wilbur (f. Soot, Wilbur) _ _ ,  _ _ Watson, Thomas _

_ Watson, Technoblade, aged 23 (June 1), was adopted at the age of 14 by  _ _ Watson, Phil _ _ having lived with the man for most of his life. Thomas was adopted alongside  _ _ Soot-Watson, Wilbur (f. Soot, Wilbur) _ _ , and  _ _ Watson, Thomas _ _. Technoblade had resided with  _ _ Watson, Phil  _ _ for almost four years before being officially adopted. The aforementioned took them all in after their old apartment complex burned down in a fire. The group was homeless for a year, before eventually settling down in South Mapleport. The biological parents of Technoblade are unknown.  _

_ Verge Status:  _ **_Suspicious, Not Confirmed_ **

_ Evidence [Expand] _

\---

Dream sunk down against the wall, not caring about the rain soaking his shirt. 

After his shower, he had left the house, and bought a day pass to the gym. There was a particularly harsh exercise routine they learned at the Academy, which was often assigned to them as punishment when they stepped out of line. 

He did the routine twice, and then let out his frustrations into a punching bag until he couldn’t feel his hands. 

Bad’s car was parked as he returned, and Dream didn’t particularly feel like getting the invisible treatment again. So he sat just outside their door, and let the cold rain soak him. 

He wondered about his brother. If he had been hunted. If he lived on his own, or with a new family. What his hobbies and interests were. If he was alive. 

He wished there was a way to find out. 

He stopped in his tracks. There was a way. 

They weren’t allowed to use the database for personal reasons. He had already broken that rule. They weren’t allowed to look themselves up, or people they cared about. He had also broken that rule (because as much as he hated to admit it, he did care about the Watsons.) There was no rule he would be breaking that he hadn’t already broken. 

He rushed to grab his phone from his pocket, pulling up the database with trembling fingers. 

_ Wright, Lyla (f. Clayton, Lyla | Toffoli, Lyla) _

**Missing, Presumed Dead**

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Verge Status: Unknown _

_ Additional Household Members [Expand] _

_ Immediate Family Members [Expand] _

Dream took a deep breath. His finger hovered over the expand button. He gathered up all his courage and pressed it. He slammed his eyes shut, and it took him a couple of seconds to open them again. 

_ Immediate Family Members  _ **_[Retract]_ **

_ Husband _

_ Wright, Marcus _

**Missing, Presumed Dead**

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Verge Status: Suspicious, Not Confirmed _

_ Ex-Husband _

_ Clayton, Jack _

_ Logstedshire, Maple County _

**_Confirmed Human_ **

_ Son _

_ Clayton, Dream _

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Verge Status: Human, Not Confirmed _

_ Son _

_ King, Tubbo (f. Wright, Tubbo) _

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Verge Status: Unknown _

Dream dropped his phone, and it hit the ground at the same time he gasped. The rain picked up, and he began to sob. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noir drew a jukebox of dream from the last chapter! it is so good and amazing and good, check it out on his twitter!! its so good and amazing and good hes so cool


	6. Can You Imagine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the very first happy tdifs chapter. enjoy.
> 
> i’m updating on my phone instead of my laptop, so sorry if the formatting is fucked.
> 
> be sure to read the corresponding tofin chapter. chapter title is from its quiet uptown from hamilton. enjoy!
> 
> my tumblr/twitter: electribunny  
> my mineblr: vanilla-minecraft  
> noirs tumblr/twitter: h0n04rys3n10r

Dream stayed outside until his fingers were numb. He had half a mind to stick his phone in rice, but after wiping the water droplets off, it seemed fine. 

His brother. His baby brother. He had been so close, within his reach for his whole life, and Dream hadn’t even  _ known.  _

His brother who also just so happened to be terrified of him, if the conversation he overheard the other day was accurate. 

At least this time his tears were masked by the pouring rain. 

\---

**King, Tubbo (f. Wright, Tubbo)**

_ South Mapleport, Maple County _

_ Parent(s): King, Eret. King, Maria. Wright, Lyla. Wright, Marcus.  _

_ Siblings(s): Clayton, Dream. King, Fundy. King, Niki.  _

_ King, Tubbo, aged 14 (December 23) was left in the foster care system at a month old after parents Wright, Lyla and Wright, Marcus went missing and were presumed dead. Half brother Clayton, Dream went to live with his father, and the two were separated. At 6 months old, Tubbo was fostered by King, Maria, and adopted a month later alongside foster siblings King, Eret, and King, Niki. At age 5, King, Maria passed away and King, Eret, who was 18 at the time, adopted Tubbo and King, Niki. 3 years after that, King, Fundy, was adopted by King, Eret as well, having been found living homeless on the streets.  _

_ Verge Status: Unknown _

\---

Dream was utterly and bitterly alone. 

His friends were upset with him, his mentor hated him, and his brother was terrified of him. 

He knew the common thread. Verges. Specifically, the fact that  _ he  _ was a Verge. 

That pill was getting easier to swallow. It was still hard to admit, but he was able to admit it at the very least. But that wasn’t solving any of his problems. 

He wished he had someone to talk to. Tubbo was his brother. It was a lot to process. 

—-

His phone buzzed on his desk. He hesitated when he saw the caller. 

“Dad. Hey.” 

“Dream, my son! It’s been a month since you’ve returned from the Academy and not one phone call! Not one visit! Logstedshire is only 3 hours from Mapleport, you oughta make a drive out here before I come to you.”

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s been..a lot. A lot has happened.” 

“Yeah, I remember my first month well. Everything was so shiny and new.” His dad laughed. “It was so exciting. What do you think of it?”

“Um. It’s alright. I guess.” 

“Alright? That’s no way to address the FHA.” 

“I mean, it’s not the worst thing in the world, but.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t help but feel it isn’t really the right job for me.”

“Dream. We are not having this conversation  _ again.  _ You and I both know why you are where you are, boy.” 

“Yeah. I’m just feeling a little out of place. I’m sure it’ll go away.” 

“You’re damn right it will.” 

“I gotta go now Dad.” Dream lied. 

“Alright. Make me proud, son.” 

“Yessir.” Dream mumbled into his phone before hanging up. He flopped down onto his bed and groaned. 

He felt trapped. He glared daggers into the uniform jacket hanging on his door. He hated the FHA and everything it stood for. 

\---

**Techno:** Tommy wanted me to tell you thanks for the headphones. 

**Techno:** He said they’re nice. 

**Dream:** that’s good. i’m glad he likes them. 

**Dream:** he’s a good kid. 

Dream meant it. 

\---

He distracted himself from his brother by honing his skills. They didn’t come naturally to him, and Dream didn’t know if that was because he was half human or if all Verges had to practice to get good at what they did. He’d have to ask Bad. Or Phil. Or...someone. None of the Verges he knew would answer his question at the moment. 

He sat on his bed. He threw his pen across the room. He brought it back. He threw it again. He brought it back. 

It was actually a bit cool, really. And it was getting easier and easier every time. 

He was crying again, but they were tears of relief.

He was telekinetic. It was a tether to his mother, to Tubbo. He would one day use his powers to play with his children just like his mother had used hers to play with him, back when he was a baby. 

“I’m a Verge.” He whispered. “I’m a Verge.” A little louder. He fell backwards onto his bed and let out a surprised laugh. “I’m a  _ Verge. _ ”

He got up and ran to the window. He opened it and grinned as the wind blew on his face. Rain was softly drizzling, and he closed his eyes, leaning into it. Despite the gray storm clouds, the world looked more colorful. He felt lighter than he had in years. 

“I’m a Verge!” He announced, even though no one was outside to hear it. 

That was probably a good thing. 

\---

Self acceptance was only the first part of it. His vehement rejection of his abilities had led to him lashing out. Doing things he shouldn’t. He allowed himself a few hours to bask in his newfound joy before getting to work. 

Dream had some apologies to make. 

He knocked on the door. There was no reply. He had expected that. 

“Bad. I don’t know if you can hear me or not. But I need to apologize. I was wrong. I made a mistake. I’m sorry. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking these past two weeks. And, you were right. I’m a Verge.  _ I’m a Verge _ . And it’s been so relieving to finally accept myself. I needed that push from someone. So thank you, for helping me out. I don’t expect you to forgive me but. I’m sorry. I really am.” 

Dream turned to leave when the door creaked open. There was Bad, standing there with a beaming smile and teary eyes. He opened his arms. 

“Come here, you muffinhead.” He let out a watery laugh. 

Dream grinned and all but dove into the hug. 

“Thank you.” He whispered into Bad’s shoulder. “Thank you.” His voice wavered. 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you.” Dream repeated. 

“Here, sit down.” Bad said as they pulled apart. “I’ve got something to tell you.” Dream nodded, shut the door, and went to sit down next to Bad. He lied down on the bed, resting his head in Bad’s lap. Hands found their way to his hair, and Dream relished in the first human contact he had had in weeks. 

“I was 16 when it happened. A lot older than most Verge kids. I was lucky enough to know what had happened. Or unlucky. It depends on how you look at it.” Dream hummed to let Bad know he was listening. 

“I would’ve saved them if I could. But by the time I found them they were both dead. It was my mother’s birthday. They were both dressed up to go out. I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye. I ran up to my room, shoved as much stuff as I could into my backpack, and shadow traveled out.” Dream froze as he realized the story he was being told. 

“I didn’t know what to do. I ran out into the forest. I was out there for three days before I found Skeppy. He was only 13, but he had been in the forest a lot longer than I had. He had a pretty sweet set up in some cave. We were just two Verges. Living in the forest together. I was still dealing with losing my parents, but he was  _ wonderful.  _ He still is wonderful. He’s my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” 

“What can Skeppy do?” Dream asked, curious. 

“He can turn anything he touches into diamond. I keep telling him he should quit his job and become a jeweler, but he likes the post office.” Bad laughed fondly before continuing.

“So we lived together in the forest for a year. Enough time that no one would recognize me. I decided I wanted to go to the FHA, try and save as many people as I could. So one day Skeppy and I packed up all our stuff, and we went right to the FHA recruitment center. I told them we were homeless, and he was my little brother. He is my brother, legally. The recruiter called his superior, and that guy called his superior. They said if I went to the Academy, Skeppy could live in the barracks with me until he was an adult. So off we went. And when he turned 18, he picked a small town, and an inconspicuous job, and started his life. I told him I’d get a transfer here as soon as I could. That was always the plan, to follow him wherever he goes. And I did.” Bad took a breath. 

“So when I saw you aiming that crossbow at Ranboo, I saw myself. Another Verge, around the same age I was, watching helplessly as hunters cornered his parents in the living room. The very thing I had become a hunter to prevent was happening right in front of my eyes.” 

“Woah.” Dream breathed out. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It was a while ago. It doesn’t hurt at much as it used to.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” He felt rather than saw Bad shrug.

“Would you go back and change it? If you could.” 

“No.” Bad hummed. “If things were different, I never would’ve met Skeppy.”

\---

“Dream, you’ve really gotta learn to cook for yourself. What are you going to do next year when I move in with Skeppy?” 

“Come over for dinner every night.” Dream leaned onto the counter as he watched Bad cook.

“No, you won’t. I swear, you act like my child.” Bad laughed. 

“I wouldn’t mind that. My dad’s a bit of an ass.” 

“Language.” 

“Sorry. It’s true though.” 

“Yeah?” 

“He called the other day.” 

“He did?” 

“Yeah, it was super awkward. I told him I wasn’t super happy being a hunter and he got upset with me.” 

“Well, your dad seems like a muffinhead.” 

“Thanks.” Dream laughed. “He kinda is.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Bad spoke again. 

“Dream, could you get me the bluetooth speaker? I gotta watch this so it doesn’t boil over.” 

“Mhm.” Dream nodded, turning to scan the living room. He found it, and brought it to himself, not wanting to get up. 

He didn’t miss Bad’s ecstatic grin when he did. 

“Pretty cool power.” Bad said. 

“Kinda is, huh. Wait! I had a question.” 

“Yeah?” 

“So like, I kinda had to practice to be able to get my ability to work. The first time I ever tried, it took 30 seconds to get the thing to move. Is that a normal Verge thing? Or is it just me?” 

“Well, we all had to practice to get better at controlling our powers, so you’re not alone there. But for the most part, Verge kids have the opposite problem. We didn’t really know how to turn it off yet, so we used our powers accidentally all the time.” 

“That’s pretty interesting.” 

“It is.” 

\---

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bad asked, sitting at the end of Dream’s bed. “Today was a big day for you. You can wait.” 

“No. I want to do this now. I don’t want to keep them waiting any longer.” 

“Alright. Do you know what you wanna say?”

“I think I do. Yeah.” Dream nodded. 

“I’ll give you some privacy then. Let me know how it goes, okay?” Bad smiled at him and got up to leave. 

“Wait! Can you stay?” 

“No.” Bad made his way toward the door. “This should just be between you three. Good luck!” Bad gave him a thumbs up, and then left. 

Dream took a deep breath, staring down at his phone. Without Bad there, a lot of his confidence was gone. 

“You can do this.” He mumbled to himself. 

**Dream:** are you both free to call right now? 

**Sapnap:** yeah. 

**George:** i guess. 

**Dream:** im gonna call you guys then, if thats okay. we need to talk. 

**Sapnap:** yeah. we do. 

Dream hit the call button, and watched as the group call rang out. George and Sapnap joined at around the same time, and he brought the phone to his ear. 

“Uh, hey guys.” 

“Hi Dream.” George greeted. 

“Hey.” Sapnap said. Dream’s eyes began to tear up at the sound of his friends’ voice. The sound he hadn’t heard in half a month. 

“So. I guess I start with the big thing. I’ve been keeping something from you guys for a while now.”

_ No going back now. _

“I’m a Verge.” 


	7. Then We Got Nothing To Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’d like to start this off with an apology. i know it’s been fucking forever since the last chapter. it was a combination of me being too damn depressed to write, and my laptop all but giving up. luckily, i’ve got my motivation back, and dad said he’d help me pay for a new computer, so things r looking up. that being said, about 70% of this and the new tofin chapter was written on my phone, so sorry if the formatting is weird. 
> 
> chapter title is from 19-2000 by gorillaz. be sure to read the corresponding tofin chapter. enjoy!
> 
> my tumblr/twitter: electribunny   
> my mineblr: vanilla-minecraft   
> noir’s tumblr/twitter: h0n04rys3n10r

“Woah. That’s...a lot.” George said. 

“Yeah.” Sapnap agreed. 

“Well. You guys are my best friends. You’re my family. You deserve to know.” Dream sighed into the phone. 

“Thank you for telling us,” George said. 

“So. I’m sorry again. I hope you forgive me.” 

“Of course we do,” Sapnap said. 

“Alright. I. I’m gonna go now, then. I love you guys.” 

“Hey, Dream?” George asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Sapnap and I are getting Pad Thai tomorrow for dinner. Come with us?”

“Of course.” 

After the phone hung up, Dream jumped up and celebrated. Bad had forgiven him. George and Sapnap had forgiven him. He knew who his brother was. Things were coming up Dream. 

\---

Dream reached his hand out so she could sniff him, and Rat leaned forward, curious. After a few seconds, she stopped, and Dream began scratching her ears. 

“So, what do you think you’re gonna do now?” Bad asked from the kitchen. 

“Well, I’m getting Pad Thai with George and Sapnap tomorrow night. But regarding Tubbo...I’m really not sure. I’ve got time to think about it, I guess.” 

“Yeah. You do.” Bad smiled at him. “If you need any help you can ask me, okay?” 

“Thanks.” He went to pull his hand away, but Rat protested, so he brought it back. 

“Anytime. Hey, I think Rat likes you.” 

“I think she does too.” 

“Would you ever get a dog?” 

“Probably not.” Dream shrugged. “Maybe a cat, though.” 

\---

_ Missed Call: Dad _

_ Missed Call: Dad _

_ Missed Call: Dad _

**Dad:** how hard is it to answer the damn phone, boy. 

_ Incoming Call: Dad _

“Dad.” 

“Dream. How kind of you to finally answer.” His voice slurred through the phone. 

“Are you drunk? What the hell? It’s like four, dad.” 

“Hey! That is no way to talk to your father and you know it.” 

“Dad.” Dream sighed. “I don’t really feel like talking to you while you’re wasted, so unless you need something, I’m hanging up.” 

“Where did I go wrong with you. You are so damn disrespectful to me sometimes.” 

“Goodbye, dad.” 

“It’s your mother’s birthday, you know.” 

“Huh?” Dream froze. 

“It’s your mother’s birthday.” His dad laughed through the phone. “She would’ve been 45 today. That sure is something, huh?” 

“Um. Yeah. I guess.” 

“I regret meeting her. I regret having you. Really, I do.” 

Dream hung up without saying goodbye. 

\---

Dream woke up to the sun shining in his face from the window and smiled. He spent a couple of minutes rolling around in bed, before getting up. He opened his window and stuck his head out, pleasantly surprised by the warmth. 

A quick check to his weather app showed that it was supposed to be in the low sixties all day. The warmest day in months. 

**Sapnap:** okay i know we’re getting dinner today but my shift at work got canceled so if anyone wants to come over they can

**George:** i can come, they’re disinfecting the building so we’re all working from home today

**Dream:** i can come too, just let me shower

**Geoge:** you’ve got time. im still in nmp

\---

Dream quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and went to get dressed. He reached for his uniform out of instinct but stopped himself. 

He grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He glanced at himself in the mirror. 

He looked like himself. He felt like himself. 

He went out into the living room and grabbed his backpack, filling it with everything he’d need to spend the night (he wasn’t planning on it, but he could never be 100% sure with George and Sapnap.) Bad wasn’t there, so he just pat Rat on the head and left. 

The sun immediately warmed him, and he couldn’t help but grin. He decided to ditch his car and instead grabbed his bike from the pole it was locked around. Sapnap’s house was too far to bike the whole way, but he figured he could catch the shuttle bus once he got tired. 

He made it to the middle school before his legs started to get sore, so he stopped at the bus stop, and waited for the shuttle. People gave him a dirty look when he hauled his bike on with him, but he was in too good of a mood to pay them any mind. He instead stuck his head over the railing as they began to drive off, and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair. 

Sooner than expected, they were at the stop nearest to Sapnap’s, and Dream got out, hopping on his bike and finishing his journey to his friend’s house. 

He grinned as he rode up to the apartment building. A certain brunette was handing a tip to an Uber driver. As sneakily as he could, Dream locked up his bike, and quietly followed him into the building and onto the elevator. It was only when George turned around to ask him what floor needed that Dream spoke. 

“You come here often?” He grinned at his friend. 

“I-Dream!” George beamed, throwing himself into his arms. Dream just smiled and hugged him back. 

“Hi, George.” Dream muttered into his friend’s hair. 

“Hi, Dream,” George muttered back. 

“I really missed you.” 

“I did too.” The elevator doors opened, and Dream and George stepped out, making their way to the apartment. Since he lived there part-time, George had a key, and he fished it out of his pocket, opening the door. 

Dream was sure that they’d give him a key too if he asked. 

“George! Do you know when Dream will be here?” Sapnap rounded the corner into the living room. “Oh! Nevermind!” Sapnap beamed, running up to Dream and crushing him in a hug. Dream yelped in surprise as he was lifted off the ground. 

“Well…” Sapnap started as he put Dream down. 

“Well, what?” Dream raised an eyebrow. 

“I wanna see!” 

“See what?” Dream asked. 

“You know, your magic tricks!” 

“Oh, this?” Dream brought a couch pillow from across the room straight into his hand. 

Sapnap and George lost their minds. 

\---

Dream sat on the curb, watching the cars go by. Sapnap wasn’t saying anything, but he didn’t need to. His presence next to Dream was all he needed. He leaned into his friend’s shoulder. 

“I got the goods.” George returned from the restaurant, bag in hand. He sat down next to Dream, and then dove into the bag, distributing the food. They each got two biscuits, a packet of butter, and a packer of honey. Dream quietly thanked him as he grabbed his food. 

“KFC biscuits are unbeatable,” Sapnap said, before diving in. Dream and George hummed in agreement. 

They ate in silence for a while before George started talking. 

“So.” He started. “What do you think you’re gonna do about Tubbo.” 

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Dream replied. 

“Well, you don’t like... _ have _ to do anything.” Sapnap chimed in. 

“I know, I know. I want to, though.” 

“Do you even know anything about him?” George asked. 

“He’s 14. He lives with his siblings. He’s friends with Tommy. And he’s fucking terrified of me.” Dream listed off. 

“That’s four things.” Sapnap shrugged. 

“Not helpful.” George laughed, reaching behind Dream to smack him on the back of his head. “Anyway, that’s a good first step. Find out more about him.”

“Yeah. But how?” Dream sighed. 

“Doesn’t Eret work at a salon?” Sapnap asked. 

“Mhm. They’ve cut my hair before. Why?” George answered. 

“So you go and get a haircut, and then when you’re sitting in the chair and got them trapped, you start interrogating,” Sapnap said matter of factly. “Make them like you. You being Tubbo’s brother means nothing if the rest of his siblings hate you.” 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Dream grinned at his friend. 

\---

“SMP Hair and Nails, this is Marissa, how can I help you?” The cheery voice said through the phone. 

“Uh, yeah, hi, I was wondering if I could make an appointment? To get my hair cut?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Do you have a stylist preference?”

“I do, actually. Is Eret available?”

“Let me check for ya.” There was the sound of paper flipping in the background. “You free Wednesday? At four?” 

“Yeah. That works.”

“Great! I’ll write you in. First and last name?”

“Dream. Clayton. Dream Clayton.”

“Alright, perfect, perfect. Anything else you need?”

“Uh, no. Thanks, Marissa.”

“No problem. Have a great day.”

“You too.”

\---

“No, Skeppy. We can’t go Saturday. That’s the Annual Hunter Conference, remember?” Bad grabbed a wooden spoon and reached over the counter to tap Skeppy on the head with it. Dream couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Can’t you just skip?” Skeppy asked. 

“No, you muffinhead.” Bad returned his attention to the stove. “This is the one event they actually make us go to, the FHA would  _ murder _ me.” 

“What do you even do there?” Skeppy asked. 

“Mostly just sit around and listen to presentations on new FHA techniques, reports on how many Verges have been caught. That kind of thing.” Dream chimed in. “You do get food and games though. They make the students work the whole thing, it’s miserable.” 

“Your first year of getting to just sit and listen. Exciting.” Bad smiled, voice dripping with sarcasm. “It’s  _ supposed _ to be fun, but sitting in a building with every hunter in Mapleport county is not my definition of fun.” 

“Honestly? I’m just gonna spend the whole time avoiding my dad.” Dream said. 

“He’s still working?” Bad asked. 

“That man lives, eats, and breathes the FHA.” Dream rolled his eyes. “He’d be nothing without it.”

“How’d he end up marrying a Verge then?” Skeppy asked. Bad sent him a glare for that comment, but Dream didn’t mind. It was his first time talking to the guy, how could Skeppy have known that it was a touchy subject?

“Beats me.” Dream shrugged. 

\---

“Hi, welcome to SMP Hair and Nails, do you have an appointment?” The girl at the counter grinned at him. 

“I do.” Dream responded. 

“Great! Name?”

“Dream Clayton.”

“Alright...4:00, right? Haircut with Eret?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Perfect! They’re just finishing up a client’s nails right now, they’ll be with you very soon!”

“Great, thank you so much.” Dream smiled at the receptionist and sat down on a chair in the waiting area. 

As promised, it wasn’t long of a wait before Eret was walking the girl out the door, waving bye, and then going to the book to check for his next appointment. 

“...Dream?” They asked, glancing up and making eye contact with him. 

“Yeah.” Dream nodded, standing up. 

“Haircut?” Eret asked, although it was strained. 

“Yeah.” Dream nodded again. 

“Oh, um, alright. This way.” They didn’t recover from their shock, but they certainly tried to hide it. Dream almost cringed. He had half a mind to turn around and walk right out of the salon. 

He made his way to the salon chair and sat down. 

“So...was there anything in particular you wanted? Cut? Color?” 

“Just a trim.” Dream laughed, just to try and ease the tension. “Do what you want, really, I trust you. Just can’t have any of it longer than 4 inches or the Academy will get on my ass about it.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.” Eret nodded. 

“Not that I really care, because I don’t.” Dream stuttered out, realizing his mistake. He was supposed to be making Eret  _ like _ him, and bringing up his career was not the way to do that. “It’s just...we have a thing. On Saturday. That I gotta be there for.” Eret hummed, and then grabbed a cape, sliding it over Dream’s shoulders, and getting to work. 

“So.” Dream started, as Eret began wetting his hair with a spray bottle. “I’ve got the conference on Saturday, but are you doing anything exciting?” 

“No, not really. Things have been pretty quiet for me recently.” 

“Well, what about your siblings? Anything exciting going on with them?” Dream asked, trying to steer the conversation toward Tubbo. He supposed his Academy interrogation training was good for something after all. 

“Well, Niki’s almost done with culinary school. She’ll be graduating next month. She wants to go straight into opening her bakery, but I’m trying to get her to take some business classes first.” Eret said, smile softening at the mention of her. They were obviously proud of their sister. 

“Oh, wow, that’s wonderful! Tell her I said congratulations, okay?” 

“I will, I will.” They said, beginning to section off his hair with a comb. “And Fundy just decided to switch his major to computer science. Which is a much better fit for him than math, in my opinion.”

“Good for him! I was going to go into CompSci for a while. And Tubbo?” Dream asked as Eret made the first snip. 

“Tubbo’s art class is having a show next month...or was it the art club? I can’t remember, he does both.” Eret laughed. “But he’s super excited about it. He’s been planning a bunch of stuff for it, it’s adorable.” 

Dream made a mental note. Tubbo liked art. “He has?” 

“Yeah, he’s been talking about it almost every night at dinner. That kid is a gem.” Eret smiled, pride obviously showing through on their face. Dream was jealous for a moment. That was supposed to be  _ him _ , bragging about his brother’s accomplishments to anyone who would listen. 

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. It would be him soon if he played his cards right. 

It turned out Eret was a very easy person to talk to. Dream learned a little more about Tubbo, and when the conversation began to turn away from him, he let it. As the haircut continued, Eret began to relax more and more. And before he knew it, Eret was shaving his sides, blow-drying his hair, and finally, turning the chair toward the mirror to see. 

“What do you think?” They asked. 

Dream took a second to really look at himself. At the Academy, people didn’t really bother with hair. Once it got longer than regulation, you’d have one of your bunkmates hack it off with kitchen scissors, and the rest of the bunk would make fun of both you for having a shitty haircut, and the person who gave you the shitty haircut. So Dream stopped caring about his hair. 

But, his hair now looked really nice. His sides were shaved short, but the top was long and framed his face well. He looked good. 

“Wow. I...love it.” He answered honestly. “Thank you, Eret.” 

“Of course.” 

“How much do I owe you?” Dream asked, getting up as Eret took the cape off from around his neck. 

“Forty bucks.” They said. Dream nodded and fished out his wallet. He pulled out two twenties and handed them over. Then he pulled out a ten. 

“This is for you.” He said, handing it to Eret. 

“Thank you! You know, you’re not half bad, Dream. You’re welcome back here anytime you’d like.” 

“Thanks. Seeya, Eret.” Dream said, leaving. Eret smiled and nodded. 

Dream turned around and glanced back into the building one more time before getting into his car. Eret was sweeping his hair off the ground, slightly dancing along to whatever song was playing. 

Dream had befriended one of Tubbo’s siblings. Progress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice anything different about the chapter count? ;)
> 
> anyway! i was thinking of making like a discord server for this series, since i’ve noticed that’s something a lot of sbi fic writers do but like...i’ve been debating if it’s worth it with this series being so close to its end. would y’all join anyway, or should i hold off the discord server until my next fic?
> 
> comments and kudos are forever appreciated, feel free to leave either if you feel so inclined!


	8. I Do Not Mind Him Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so, i’d give another explanation as to why i’m so late with this update again. but it’s really boring so i won’t
> 
> i’d be glad to talk about it in the new mapleport au discord server though!
> 
> everyone said they’d join a discord despite the fact that this series is so near its close, so i figured i’d make one. it’s gonna double as the discord server for my next sbi fic too
> 
> https://discord.gg/EwNBrGPMCP
> 
> chapter title is from alligator skin boots by mccafferty! be sure to read the corresponding tofin chapter! enjoy!

**King, Eret (f. Torsney, Eret)**

_ Parent(s): King, Maria. Torsney, Elaina. Torsney, Alastair.  _

_ Children: King, Fundy. King, Niki. King, Tubbo.  _

_ King, Eret, aged 26 (January 9) was left in the foster care system at age 6 after parents Torsney, Elaina, and Torsney, Alastair were mistakenly killed in the crossfire of a Verge hunt. At age 10, they were fostered by King, Maria, and adopted at age 12 alongside siblings King, Niki, and King, Tubbo. At age 18, King, Maria passed away, and Eret adopted King, Niki, and King, Tubbo. 3 years later they also adopted King, Fundy, who was found living homeless on the streets.  _

_ Verge Status: Unknown.  _

\---

“A bakery is a good choice, Niki. These are  _ amazing.”  _ Dream complimented, reaching for another brownie. 

“I’m so glad you like them. It’s a new recipe, I was kind of testing it out on you.” Niki admitted. She dunked the black nail polish back into the bottle and got started on his second foot. 

“I’ll let you paint my hands next time, promise.” Dream said. “I’ve just got this stupid hunter event this weekend.” 

“Stupid? I thought you liked being a hunter?” She hummed, suddenly focusing more on her painting than before. Dream feared he made things awkward. 

“Err, not really. Going to the Academy was kind of a circumstantial thing. The idea was always to go into computer programming with George.” 

“Oh. Well, I hope you’re able to quit soon. You deserve to do something that you enjoy.” Niki looked into his eyes, fully sincere. 

“Um. Thanks, Niki.” Dream said, frozen by the sudden seriousness. 

“You’re a good person, Dream. I mean that. Really, I do.” 

“Where did that come from?” 

“I just felt like you needed to hear it,” Niki said. 

“Well, you were right. Thank you.” Dream whispered. 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah.” 

\---

**King, Niki (f. Monroe, Niki)**

_ Parent(s): King, Eret. King, Maria. Monroe, Adelaide. Monroe, Finn.  _

_ Sibling(s): King, Fundy. King, Tubbo. Monroe, Camille.  _

_ King, Niki, aged 19 (November 3) was left in the foster care system at 3 months old, alongside twin sister Monroe, Camille, after parents Monroe, Adelaide, and Monroe, Finn willingly put them up for adoption. Camille was quickly adopted, and the two were separated. At age 2, she was fostered by King, Maria, and adopted at age 6 alongside siblings King, Eret, and King, Tubbo. At age 12, King, Maria passed away, and King, Eret adopted King, Niki, and King, Tubbo. 3 years after that King, Fundy, was adopted by King, Eret as well, having been found living homeless on the streets.  _

_ Verge Status: Unknown.  _

\---

“Baaad, stop fussing over me, I lived on my own for  _ years _ before you came back,” Skeppy whined. 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m still allowed to be worried about you, you little muffin.” Bad responded, reaching over to ruffle Skeppy’s hair. Dream giggled, and the shorter man shot him a glare. 

“You’re literally going to be gone for what? Three days? And Logstedshire is only 3 hours away. If something goes wrong, you can come back!” 

“Alright, alright. Are you  _ sure  _ you can watch Rat? I can pay a dog sitter if you think it’ll be too much work.” 

“Fucking relax! I’ll be fine!” Skeppy exclaimed, although it was lighthearted. 

“Hey, language!” 

\---

Fundy was a bit of an enigma. Maybe it was because he was the only member of the King family that Dream didn’t have at least some kind of prior relationship with. 

He flipped flopped between being wary of Dream and barely speaking, to being friendly and cracking jokes. 

“So, Eret says you’re thinking of changing your major?” Dream said, trying to bring out happy Fundy again. Fundy stopped absentmindedly stirring a fry in his ranch and looked up. 

“Oh yeah! Yeah, I am! When I first applied I was stuck between Math and CompSci, and I ended up going with math but turns out it’s a  _ fucking drag,  _ so I’m gonna switch. I’m also thinking of switching to Cyber Security though? But that’s so similar to Computer Science, like, is it worth it?” 

“Well, what’s the part of Computer Science that you like?” 

“Mostly the actual coding and shit.” 

“Don’t go down the Cyber Security route then. There’s more money in Cyber Security, but you don’t do much coding at all.” 

“How do you know that?” Fundy asked, popping his fry into his mouth. 

“I was originally gonna go to college for tech. I had to do my research.” 

“Why’d you go to the Academy then?” Fundy faltered, voice becoming dimmer. 

“Oh, um, something happened that caused me to change my plans.” 

“Well, no shit,” Fundy mumbled, but it was obvious he was more focused on studying Dream’s face than the conversation. 

“Is...there something on my face?” Dream asked. 

“Huh? Oh, no, no, there isn’t, sorry.” 

“Why are you staring at it then.” Dream teased, but it did nothing to lighten the tone. 

“I’m sorry, you just look really familiar.” 

“I do? Like who?” 

“Oh. Um. Just someone my mother...knew. Anyway! You were talking about college!” Fundy quickly changed the subject. 

Dream figured that Fundy’s parents had been hunted. He also knew his father was a hunter. He knew he looked quite a bit like his father. 

There was no way his father was the one who...no way. Right? That would be too weird of a coincidence. 

He thought back to the first time he ever saw Fundy. How the orange-haired man stared at him from down the street. The way he seemed frozen in fear. 

Maybe it wasn’t that weird of a coincidence. 

\---

**King, Fundy**

_ Parent(s): King, Eret _

_ Sibling(s): King, Niki. King, Tubbo.  _

_ King, Fundy, aged 20 (October 10) was found living homeless on the streets at age 15 by King, Eret, who quickly adopted him. During court interrogations, Fundy couldn’t remember how long he was alone, who he lived with before he was alone, or any other information about himself besides his name, and approximate age. He was later diagnosed with PTSD-related amnesia. As Fundy’s real birthday is unknown, the court decided it would be recognized on October 10th, the day he was found.  _

_ Verge Status: Unknown.  _

\---

“Now, Geppy, are you  _ absolutely sure  _ you’ll be fine?” Bad fussed. 

“Yes! I’m not even going to be alone the whole time! I’m going to that party that Techno’s dad is hosting, remember?” 

“Alright, alright, I just worry.” Bad sighed. “Do you have everything?” 

“Mhm.” Skeppy nodded. “You guys should leave soon. You don’t want to show up late.” 

“You’re right.” Bad sighed, before reaching over and pulling Skeppy into a crushing hug. “If you need anything at all you call me, okay?” 

“Of course. I love you Bad.” 

“I love you too, Skeppy.” Bad pulled away, before turning to Dream. “Well, I guess it’s time to leave.” 

“I guess it is.” Dream sighed. “Take care, alright?” He addressed Skeppy. 

“Yeah. Seeya man.” Skeppy nodded at him. Dream got in the car and let Bad have one last teary goodbye before he too got into the car. He stuck his key in the engine and began to pull out of the driveway. 

“I’m sorry.” Bad sniffed, reaching up to wipe his eyes. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s hard to leave him, huh?” Dream questioned. 

“Mhm.” Bad let out a shaky breath. “I get so worried when I’m away from him. I can’t shake the idea that the hunters will get to him while I’m gone. Which is a stupid thing to worry about, he barely ever uses his power. He might as well be a human.” 

“It’s okay to worry about him. It’s not stupid. Here, do you want me to drive?” Dream offered. 

“Yeah.” Bad nodded, flipping on his turn signal and pulling over. He got out and switched spots with Bad. 

The car trip to Logstedshire was mostly quiet. Dream tried to ignore Bad’s sniffles the whole time. He figured it was the polite thing to do. 

\---

The hotel was nice, at least. Dream anxiously glanced around. His dad was staying in that same building, somewhere. Or hopefully, he had just stayed at home. He did live in Logstedshire, after all. 

His hunter uniform felt strange and foreign on him. He had gotten so used to not wearing it, so used to separating himself from his career, that he felt so restricted being in it once again. 

“Alright sirs, here’s your room keys, call down if you need anything. Thank you for your service!” The receptionist smiled at them, handing a small pamphlet over to Bad. Bad thanked her and quickly ushered Dream into their room. 

He could see why Bad didn’t want to be in the lobby. It was bustling with hunters. 

“This is miserable.” Bad sighed, flopping onto the bed. 

“Vouch. Literally, the last place I want to be is here.” Dream sighed. 

“At least I’ve got you with me this time.” Bad mumbled into his pillow. 

“At least  _ I’ve  _ got  _ you _ .” Dream corrected. 

“We’ve got each other, how about that?” Bad said. 

“Yeah, that’s good. I like the sound of that.” Dream nodded at him. 

\---

“Mr. Angelo! Welcome back, it’s a pleasure to see you again! Oh, and Mr. Clayton! Your first year attending, and not working the event! How does it feel?” 

“Good, sir.” Dream smiled at his former instructor, trying to hide his disdain. 

“Well, your old man is around here somewhere. I’ll let you find him.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Dream nodded and quickly left. “We are doing the  _ exact opposite  _ of finding my dad. We are avoiding him like the plague.” He mumbled to Bad. 

“Thank goodness. Your dad is the last person I want to meet right now.” Bad sighed, glancing at his paper guide to see where their seats were. He led Dream to their spot, and they sat down at the table. They made small talk with the other hunters at their table, and as soon as the room filled up, someone was walking up to a microphone across the room. 

“Hello, hello! Welcome to the 94th Annual Hunters Dinner!” The crowd cheered. “I am Richmond Torgerson, director of the Mapleport County FHA Division. It is a pleasure to be hosting you all tonight. As you all know, this is a celebration held the night before the Hunters Conference every year, to celebrate your hard work and the successes of the FHA. Before we eat, I’d like to recognize some very important hunters. First, our longest-standing hunter. Mr. Paul Hoffman, will you come up to the stage please!” Dream clapped and cheered with the rest of the hunters as he received a medal, just to be polite. 

“Now, our hunter with the most Verge kills this year! For the third year in a row, Mr. Jack Clayton!” Dream stiffened at that and watched as his father proudly made his way up to the stage. He had on his medals from the two years before on, and he grinned as the third was placed around his neck. 

“And finally, Mapleport Country welcomed a record-breaking 13 new hunters to our division this year! Please give a warm welcome to Colette Altenbough, Jacob Cafferty, Dream Clayton, Ariana Havjoski, Della Heidecker, Lance Paddock, Eric Parsons, August Peppler, Ezra Raithel, Milo Redfield, Poppy Vitacco, Felix Vitacco, and Luke Yoss!” Dream got up with the rest of them and walked up to the front of the stage. A whole room of hunters was staring back at him. 

His dad clapped him on the shoulder as he walked up. His skin crawled. 

He took in a deep breath as the medal was placed around his neck. Dream felt like it should have burnt him. 

He smiled and took a picture with the rest of them. He went to sit down but was stopped by his dad. Panic coursed through his veins. The lights were too bright. The room was too loud. The leather of his uniform jacket was too constraining against his skin. He couldn’t breathe.  _ He couldn’t breathe. His medal was fucking choking him it was closing in around his throat he needed toleave heneededtogetoutofthere he needed- _

“You’re doing good things, son. I’m proud of you. This is really where you’re meant to be.” Dream tried to push down the tears. Proud.  _ Proud.  _ The first time his dad is proud of him in years and over something he doesn’t even want to be.

“Thanks, dad.” Dream mumbled, feeling very nauseous. His father nodded to him, and he ran off. 

Dream threw himself into his seat. 

“This fucking sucks.” He mumbled to Bad, hoping the loud chatter of the room was enough to cover his words. 

For once, Bad didn’t lecture him for his language. Just nodded and agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the discord link again! no pressure to join, but it’s there if you want it. comments and kudos are forever appreciated!
> 
> https://discord.gg/EwNBrGPMCP

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are forever appreciated, so feel free to leave either if you feel so inclined!


End file.
